Night Games
by Inkoholic4U
Summary: They are two different people, from two different worlds. When their paths collide, will they find the chance at life within each other? Or will the people who are after them, stop them first? DracoSerena completed
1. Chapter 1

AN: I hope this story will be to your liking. It is like nothing I have ever written before. It will be a tragic story, and just maybe there might be a happy ending. The couple is Draco/Serena, and there is a considerable age difference between the two. The story takes place years after the war with Voldemort, but there is no sailor scouts, the characters may appear, they may not. This story is rated for its vivid content that will appear in later chapters, and I warn you ahead of time. There is Language, Violence, Character OOC. Very little humor.

Also, the chapter titles corrispond with lyrics in a song by Avril Lavigne, called Broken Inside. When I heard this song, it reminded me of this story, and so I inserted the lyrics into it.

Well enjoy, I very much love this story, and I hope you will too.

LP out.

Chapter one:  
The Feelings She Hides

Standing in her kitchen window, Serena Blake stared at her neighbor's house. Living in constant darkness had trained her eyes to focus and sharpen their sight. Nursing a glass of wine, she'd snuck from her mother's fridge, she brought the glass to her lips and took a healthy sip.

Setting the glass aside, she leaned against the counter, her face drawing closer to the window too see even better. The slab of raw meat slipped from her hands and clattered against the sink. Wincing, she turned around to listen. Not a sound escaped the dark house. Serena waited another heartbeat, expecting the inevitable.

But it didn't come.

The ruckus she had created hadn't woken the household, much to her relief. Turning back to the window, Serena picked the meat up again, pressing it gently to her swollen eye and sighed. It felt so good against the ache.

A sound caught her attention then. It was distant, not from inside the house, but outside. Alert and just a bit wary, Serena peered out the window, her eyes searching the darkness.

The neighbor's screen door swung open, allowing a slender man to exit through the front door. He stepped out onto the porch and walked towards the chair set on the side of the deck closest to her house. He sat down, his body easing back into the wooden seat, as if the chair had been made of cushions.

It was her next-door neighbor. He was new in town she assumed, since that house had been empty for the past two years. But just this last month, she'd noticed activity inside. Usually cast into the darkness, with the blinds kept shut and the doors locked, the house had appeared deserted. Until around this time of night, though.

About this time, Serena found the courage to leave her room and come down to the kitchen. Where she would pour herself a glass of wine, from her mother's hidden stash.

Serena took another sip of the wine, as she studied her neighbor in the darkness. It wasn't a night to sit out on your porch and relax. The moon was hidden and the street lamp that usually lit up their road was out. Outside, the air felt empty and alone. It was an inky black, with not a shred of light, but Serena felt that the man was comfortable on this sort of night.

Like maybe he could relate to it.

Serena pulled away from the kitchen window. She finished the last of her wine with one long swallow. She barely turned on the tap, too afraid to make too much noise and cleaned out her glass. Taking the towel nearby, she dried it and set it back in the cupboard.

Serena then replaced the meat, setting it back exactly where she had gotten it from the freezer, before she went back to her favored window. It stood in the front of the house, so that she was able to see the front yard and her neighbor's house. But most of all, it was the one window, where she could watch the sun set beyond the cliff that over looked the ocean just on the other side of the road.

Turning her attention back to her neighbor, she found him still sitting in the same chair; looking out towards the cliff, with what could have been a sad expression on his face. She wasn't sure, but she was curious and because of that, she stayed to watch instead of heading back to bed.

A moment passed by with her watching him and he barely moved from his spot the whole time. That is, until something swooped down from the right. His arm lifted and a snowy white owl, perched itself their.

_How strange_, she thought, wondering when owls had become so trusting to humans. But the owl nuzzled his cheek as if to say hello. Serena watched entranced, as he cared for the bird, feeding it something from his pocket and sending it on its way.

The owl let out a cry and swooped past her window. If she hadn't known better, she would have sworn that the owl had known she was there. Pulling away from the window, Serena turned away. She moved quietly through the house, careful to avoid the creaks of the old floorboards.

Entering her room, she eased the door shut and laid down on her bed. Locked away in the back of the house, Serena sighed. She pulled the blankets up to her chest and closed her eyes.

_Sleep_, she told herself. _Go to sleep._

And she did.

----

The next day, Serena woke to the sound of fighting. With a groan, she rolled over onto her back. She bit her lip to keep from making a sound, as her back screamed with pain.

Sitting up in bed, she gritted her teeth in irritation as a lone tear streaked its way down her cheek. Brushing it away harshly, she got to her feet. It was a little after nine, so she had just enough time to get dressed before she had to leave.

Finding the outfit she had set aside yesterday, she slipped out of her pajamas. Clean underwear and bra came on first. Next were her jeans and a sweatshirt. She didn't dare try to wear the shirt she had planned to wear beneath it. She barely had the energy to work with what she had already done.

Last but not least, she pulled her sneakers onto her bare feet and slipped her bag gently over her shoulders.

Finally ready to open her door, she stepped out into the hallway. "You've been drinking my wine again!" she heard her mother shriek, before she heard something crash.

Serena hesitated, questioning her choices and the decision she had come up with last night. She had learned to never stand up for her mother against one of her latest live-in boyfriends. It only got herself into trouble by both sides of the fight.

But she knew of Jonathan's anger and she wondered if leaving her mother behind would be smart. Stopping at the entry of the kitchen, she peered inside.

Her mother stood at the sink, the exact spot Serena had been just hours ago. She held the bottle of wine in one hand, while the other pointed at Jonathan accusingly.

Jonathan stood near the fridge, broken glass surrounding his feet. He was red in the face, his anger swelling within him like a beast. "Get out," her mother screamed, her finger moving to point at the front door.

Ilene was a small woman, but she wasn't weak. Even when she had too much to drink, she knew how to handle herself against a man. But sometimes, she did get in over her head, like that time with Charlie three years ago. That had been a mess.

Serena turned her eyes away from her mother to see Jonathan's reaction. He was fuming now, veins protruding from his neck, as he kept himself from acting on his rage.

"Fine," he growled. He then turned and left through the front door. Serena's mother sagged back against the counter, her mouth twisting into a snarl. "Where do you think you're going," she asked through narrowed eyes.

Obviously, her mother had already begun to drink. "The store, we're running low on some things," she answered quickly. Her mother was waving the bottle threateningly around in the air.

"Whatever," her mother sighed. She then moved to the cupboard to pour herself another glass. Usually her mother drank wine in the evening, but it seemed having the bottle right there was much easier, than hunting for the rest of her stash. "Don't be too long."

Serena nodded and quickly followed after Jonathan. The man had already gotten into his car, a yellow Volvo and was backing out of the driveway. He purposefully ran into their garbage can, sending all of the contents out into the street and in their neighbor's yard.

Serena sighed from the doorway of her front door. Closing her eyes, she let out the breath of air she hadn't realized she had been holding. Opening them again, she willed herself to be strong and stepped out into the fresh cold air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please tell me wat you think of this story so far, I hope to update next week, maybe on my 21st birthday :D yay me :D ttyl guys, enjoy the glorious days ahead of you.

LP


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I hope this story will be to your liking. It is like nothing I have ever written before. It will be a tragic story, and just maybe there might be a happy ending. The couple is Draco/Serena, and there is a considerable age difference between the two. The story takes place years after the war with Voldemort, but there is no sailor scouts, the characters may appear, they may not. This story is rated for its vivid content that will appear in later chapters, and I warn you ahead of time. There is Language, Violence, Character OOC. Very little humor.

Also, the chapter titles corrispond with lyrics in a song by Avril Lavigne, called Nobody's Home (srry got the title wrong). When I heard this song, it reminded me of this story, and so I inserted the lyrics into it.

Well enjoy, I very much love this story, and I hope you will too.

LP out.

Chapter two:  
Her Dreams She Can't Find

He was staring at himself in the mirror again. And it wasn't because he was vain. He had been once when he was younger, but now he didn't care about his appearance. It was just a morbid curiosity he had. Just to see what his exile was doing to him. Wondering what changes had been made since he had looked the other day.

He looked ill, he was sure. His skin so pale it could have been transparent. His cheeks were hollow, sunken in from malnutrition. Seven years of exile seemed to have that effect on him. And since he still had many more ahead of him, he wondered if he would be able to survive them.

Sighing, he tore his eyes away from the image and finished drying his hair. He may have stopped eating, but he still kept himself well groomed. Tossing the towel into the hamper, he set to work with a comb and took care of the tangles, before combing the strands back from his face.

Pleased with his work, he left the bathroom, not bothering with his nakedness and entered his bedroom. He wasn't happy with the turn his life had taken, but the results were much better than door number two. Azkaban seemed much less thrilling than exiled from the Wizarding world.

At least he could still keep his pride, what was left of it that is. A cry from his left had him looking at the beautiful snowy white owl that slept in its cage. A gift from a friend, one who believed in him, despite all that was against him.

Draco Malfoy stood before his closet and looked from one article of clothing to the next. He was twenty-five years old, on the run and exiled from his former life. Having joined Voldemort and his legion of Death Eater's had been an immediate punishment of twelve years in Azkaban.

He'd barely spent one year there, when Harry came and broke him out. And now his friend fought the system on Draco's behalf. In return of saving Harry against his father, Harry had felt it was his duty to return the favor. And like the infamous Sirius Black, he was on the run, hiding from the Ministry of Magic.

Picking out a pair of slacks and a sweater, he turned towards his neatly made bed. Setting them down, he made his way to the dresser, where he retrieved his underwear and socks.

Back at his bed, he changed at a slow rate, not in a hurry to start another boring day.

From the letter he received last night Harry had made some headway. Since he had defeated the Dark Lord, Harry Potter had become an unofficial political leader and voice of reason. Which may be keeping the Aurors from hunting his arse down and dragging him back to Azkaban where he would be spending a life sentence.

Draco sighed as he slipped the dark blue sweater over his head and pulled it down to his waist. Fiddling with the zipper of his pants, he finally got it up and then did the two buttons. Before leaving the room, he fed Hegwig a treat and scratched the top of her head. The owl had only just become friendly with him. The first few years had been a little rough, but now they seemed to have found a truce.

When Draco entered his kitchen, where his coffee was brewing, he heard a shout from next door. Peering out his kitchen window, he looked over to see his neighbors' house. It was a daily occurrence to hear shouting from inside the house. The sounds of things breaking were an even bigger one.

For the past two years he'd lived like a hermit in this house, hardly ever leaving. But lately, having heard from Harry that the Aurors had been called back from their hunt on him, he'd let himself relax some. But he still kept his blinds closed and his doors locked. He wouldn't take any chances.

During his time staying here though, he'd seen an ambulance five times at his neighbor's house. Turning away from the window, he reached for a mug and poured himself a cup of hot coffee. He didn't bother with sugar or cream. Leaving it black and boiling, he left the kitchen.

Faintly, he heard his neighbor's front door swing open, hitting the house, before slamming shut. Not the least bit interested on the scene playing next door, he moved to the front door and stepped out into the fresh cold air. He heard the car in his neighbor's driveway start up.

Nonchalantly, he left the safety of his porch and followed the sidewalk to his mailbox. Draco retrieved his mail and gave the envelopes a once over. Living the life as a muggle wasn't so bad. He just missed having the advantages of his magic though. And having to hide away got on his nerves at a daily basis. But he valued his life more than his comfort. Tucking the mail beneath his arm, he started up his walkway, as the muggle car backed out into the street. He'd just reached the steps of his porch, when he heard the car slam into his neighbor's garbage can.

Turning around, he glared at the man behind the wheel. Had he had his wand, he would have hexed the man. Garbage went spilling all over the place and the driver sped off without a word.

A sigh from nearby had him turning away from the sight, though. In the doorway of his neighbor's house, was just a slip of a girl, standing there with her eyes closed. When she opened them, the tension in her shoulder dissipated and she stepped out onto the porch.

She was a pretty little thing, with fare skin and long blonde hair. _Golden_ hair would have been a better word. Her face was shadowed, obscuring her features, but he did notice that she wore loose fitting clothes. The sweater was huge on her form, so big that one shoulder was visible at the collar. The pants were better, but not by much. She looked as if she didn't want her clothes to touch her skin.

When she stepped off the porch, he saw that she had a heart shaped face and blue eyes that seemed much too large for it, and made her appear more childish from his angle. But then he also saw that a black and blue bruise encircled her right eye.

As she made her way to the can of garbage, he noticed that her hair was messy, as if she'd just woken up and that she had a hesitant walk in her gait. Draco climbed up onto his porch, but he didn't head back inside. Instead, he leaned against the railing and set his mail aside.

Watching her from the shadows of his porch, he studied her as she cleaned up the mess the guy had made. After that, she straightened and moved to dig into the backpack she had set down.

Unlike him, she didn't check the mailbox, or even head back inside. Instead she pulled out a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. And right there on the sidewalk in front of her house, she brushed her teeth. She spit into the trashcan and used a bottle of water to rinse.

Replacing the lid, she repacked her items and slid her bag back onto her shoulders. And then she looked at his house.

She saw him, he knew that much. A flush stained her cheeks and she quickly looked away. Draco took a sip of his coffee and despite the embarrassment of being caught staring; he still didn't head back inside. She lifted her gaze back to him and gave him a smile.

She waved, her smile seeming genuine. He lifted his hand in return, unsure what else he should do. The girl then turned and started down the road, heading in an unknown direction, with an unknown destination.

When she was gone, Draco turned and went back into his house. Where he would stay for most of the day.

----

Draco woke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. Frowning, he lifted his head from the couch he had crashed on just a few hours ago. Doing nothing everyday could wear a man out.

Eying his living room, he half expected to see a fleet of Aurors to apparate into the room around him. But they didn't and so he let the air he had been holding, out.

The knock persisted and with an irritated growl, he got to his feet. _Damn muggle salesmen_, he muttered beneath his breath, as he made his way to the front door. No matter how many times he said no, or even threatened them, they always came back. Always.

When he reached the door, he swung it open with a curse. He was about to give the person a piece of his mind, when he stopped short at the person standing on his porch.

Small and thin, she looked no more than sixteen. But she sure carried herself like she was much older. "I'm sorry," she whispered. There was a hitch to her voice, like she was ready to cry, but was holding the emotion back for his sake. "My mom forgot to tell me where she put the spare key. I was wondering if I could use your phone?"

Draco sized her up, his eyes moving from the ridicules buns she had put her hair up into, to the wet sneakers she wore on her feet. Looking passed her then, he realized that it had at some point begun to rain.

He tore his eyes from the downpour, to look at the girl on his porch again. He was in the right mind to refuse her. She was soaked to the bone and would only ruin his carpet.

But the fact that she looked like a drowned rat went unnoticed by him, when he saw that she was shivering. Taking a step to the left to allow her room, he quickly instructed, "Shoes off."

She did as told and he noted that her feet were bare and bright red. With a sigh, he shut the door behind her, to keep the rain out. Turning, Draco found the girl standing just in front of him. She was looking at the room at hand, with a curious expression on her face.

As she stood there shivering, he glanced out the nearest window. It was getting late, the sun deciding it was time to set. He wondered faintly, just how long she had stood outside his house, trying to decide whether or not to ask for his help.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I am thrilled to see that everyone is enjoying it so far! I just hope this chapter will be just as much to your liking as the first. Now I am off to enjoy my 21st Birthday tty later!!!!

LP out


	3. Chapter 3

-AN: I hope this story will be to your liking. It is like nothing I have ever written before. It will be a tragic story, and just maybe there might be a happy ending. The couple is Draco/Serena, and there is a considerable age difference between the two. The story takes place years after the war with Voldemort, but there is no sailor scouts, the characters may appear, they may not. This story is rated for its vivid content that will appear in later chapters, and I warn you ahead of time. There is Language, Violence, Character OOC. Very little humor.

Also, the chapter titles correspond with lyrics in a song by Avril Lavigne, called Nobody's Home. When I heard this song, it reminded me of this story, and so I inserted the lyrics into it.

Well enjoy, I very much love this story, and I hope you will too.

Chapter three:  
She's Losing Her Mind

"Thank you," Serena said, when the man told her where she could find the phone. Being careful not to drip too much on his floor, she quickly headed into the kitchen. The man had little taste for furniture, only having the necessary objects. Such as a couch, lamps, and a TV for the living room. The kitchen wasn't much better, having only a fridge, a microwave and a coffeepot.

The phone he mentioned hung between the kitchen and living room. As she dialed her mother's work number, she looked about the neat and tidiness that seemed to ooze from the walls. Temporary seemed to flow through the air, making her wonder just how long he had lived there and how long he planed to stay.

Her neighbor sat down on the couch, staring at the blank TV. There weren't even any wires hooked up to it for cable. At this new information, she wondered what his bedroom looked like. Or better yet, his bathroom.

_Maybe it doesn't even have a shower,_ she thought with a giggle. She quickly sobered up though, when he turned to look at her from over his shoulder.

He didn't appear annoyed, but then he didn't come across as someone who liked to display how they felt to those around them. Turning around to face the kitchen, she hid her face from his scrutiny. This call was going to be ugly.

When someone finally answered on the other end, Serena quickly spoke up. She was in a hurry to get home. "Hi, Sophie, this is Serena," she said quickly, but kept her voice hushed. "Um- Serena, Serena Blake," she offered a little louder. "I was wondering, is my mom- I mean is Ilene Blake there?"

She was put on hold so Sophie could go see. Fidgeting in her spot, she tried to keep her nerves in check. Why had her mom have to lock her out of the house again? She was startled from her thoughts, when her neighbor entered the kitchen. He went straight for the coffeepot. He cleaned out what must have been his morning coffee and then set to work on making another batch. For the two minutes it took for him to get water and find the coffee beans, she stood on hold. Only to be told her mother was with a client.

Serena sighed and quickly hung up. "Sorry it took so long," she apologized. She had a feeling the guy liked his space. And for the first time since he told her where the phone was; he spoke up, before she could make a hasty exit. "Where you able to get a hold of her?" he asked carefully.

She had to admit that she liked his voice. There was a confidence there that she could only dream about having. And he spoke as if he chose each word carefully.

"Uh, no," she said, her eyes dropping quickly, the smell of coffee heating, seared her senses. At the sound of him pouring a cup, she looked up at him. "Um, thank you again for letting me use your phone," she said quickly. She had the impression that he was getting impatient about something. He probably wanted her to hurry up and get out already.

Serena turned to leave, but was stopped once more by his voice. "It's still raining, why don't you wait here, where its drier and much warmer, till your mother gets home," he offered. She would have loved to take him up on his offer. But she had a feeling he was only doing it out of pity.

"She works pretty late," she said for an excuse. "I wouldn't want to be a bother."

As she said this, her neighbor poured another cup of coffee and turned towards her. He sure was handsome. His hair what white in color, not like a gray white, but more like a platinum blonde shade. He had it slicked back from his narrow face, each strand of hair set in its proper place. His eyes, which stared at her in an assessing manner and not in annoyance, where gray. Maybe even an artic blue if she really wanted to describe them right. They appeared colder than the weather outside the window behind him.

His skin was pale, not white, but like he hadn't been out in the sun for a while. And he also had that starved look about him. Like he didn't eat much and when he did, it wasn't enough.

His clothes were loose, but only because he'd lost weight and not because like herself, did it to hide things.

"Yes, invading my space and dripping all over my clean floor, would be a bother," he said with a quirk of his lips. She flushed at his words, unsure if she should take them to heart or not. "But I'd rather not have your death on my hands, so you may stay here if you wish, I wont force you."

Serena briefly smiled, liking his sordid sense of humor. It made him seem arrogant, but his smile told her he was only joking. "Okay," she replied and stepped back into the kitchen.

"Well then," he said, handing her one of the mugs. "If you plan to stay, you're going to have to clean yourself up, I don't clean because I like to." She flushed again at his humor on her part, but didn't comment. Instead he told her where the bathroom was and that while she bathed, he'd dry her clothes for her.

He was a virtual stranger and the things he was asking of her, could have been preserved as perverted. But she didn't mind, because she was cold and she was soaked. So a hot bath sounded just right.

She had to go through his bedroom, to get to the bathroom. And just as she suspected, the room held only a bed, neatly made, a dresser, and closet. The guy had no taste what so ever.

But once in the bathroom, she could hardly suppress her laugh when she realized that he didn't indeed have a shower. Instead it was bathtub.

----

The bath had been wonderful. It would have been even better though, had there been bubbles. But she wasn't one to complain. The guy was nice enough to allow her to take a bath in the first place and was even drying her clothes.

Soaking herself deeper into the tub, Serena sighed in content. This was kindness she wasn't used to. But she wasn't going to object. No, instead she soaked herself in the tub till her skin turned to raisins and till her muscles were so relaxed; she could have fallen asleep had she been tired. It wasn't long after that, when the water turned cold on her, but she hardly noticed the change.

With a small sigh, she got up and drained the water. Before stepping out of the tub, she reached for a towel hanging on the wall. Using it, Serena dried herself off, taking care to avoid the bruise on her back. Once she was done, she tied the towel around her body and left the small bathroom.

In the bedroom, she found her clothes dried and laid out across his bed. Her neighbor was nowhere in sight.

Serena dropped the towel then and unabashed about being naked in a stranger's bedroom; she dressed at a leisured pace.

She buttoned her jeans, securing them in place at her narrow waist and pulled her damp hair free from her sweatshirt. Fully covered and quite content, Serena hesitated at the foot of the bed. Falling asleep was very appealing right then, but she was sure sharing his bed was not part of his hospitality.

So, instead she went to the bedroom window. Lifting one of the layers on the blinds, she peered out into the darkness. And too her surprise, she found herself staring into her own bedroom window, which held nothing for coverage, such as his did.

Dropping the blind in place, Serena took a step back from it. She tried not to think too much on this bit of news. Instead, she forced herself to leave the room, but after she tossed the towel into a makeshift hamper. In the hallway, she was quickly led out into the living room.

"Better," her neighbor asked, startling her from her thoughts. She looked at him, only to find him seated on the couch staring at the blank screen of his TV. "Yes, much better, thank you," she said as she watched him carefully. _What could be so interesting on that screen?_ she wondered.

Upon closer inspection, she found nothing except their reflections. "What kind of car does your mother drive," he asked suddenly.

Frowning at his question, Serena looked down at him. "She doesn't have a car, why," she replied.

"Oh, well a few minutes ago, a red sedan pulled into your driveway," he said with a jerk of his head. Serena looked at the window he had pointed to. Going towards it, she stopped just short of running into it. And as he had told her, a red sedan was parked in front of her house.

If she didn't know any better, she would have said that was old Charlie's rig. And when her front door opened to reveal the said man with her mother in toe, Serena's blood ran cold. _Not again,_ she whispered.

But it was in vain, because she watched as her mother kissed Charlie, before letting him drive off. _I don't want to go home,_ she admitted to herself. But there was no choice.

Turning to her neighbor, who still sat on the couch, she flashed him a small smile. "Thanks, must be one of mom's friends," she said.

Serena hurried to the front door, pausing just before opening it. "Thanks again for letting me use your phone and allowing me to use your bathroom." She watched as he turned around to look at her casually. The look he sent her was one of cool interest.

"It wasn't a problem," he said lightly. Serena pulled the door opened then, knowing that if she didn't leave now, she'd never would. Without another word, she left his house and entered the pouring rain. She ran to her front porch, trying to avoid the large drops that fell from the sky.

Once safe, she tried the door. It was unlocked. Filled with relief, Serena let herself and her bag of groceries inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am sorry for the delay, but my vacation is now over so I am back to work, and it is taking up a lot of my time. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter just as much as the last. :D

LP out


	4. Chapter 4

-AN: I hope this story will be to your liking. It is like nothing I have ever written before. It will be a tragic story, and just maybe there might be a happy ending. The couple is Draco/Serena, and there is a considerable age difference between the two. The story takes place years after the war with Voldemort, but there is no sailor scouts, the characters may appear, they may not. This story is rated for its vivid content that will appear in later chapters, and I warn you ahead of time. There is Language, Violence, Character OOC. Very little humor.

Also, the chapter titles correspond with lyrics in a song by Avril Lavigne, called Nobody's Home. When I heard this song, it reminded me of this story, and so I inserted the lyrics into it.

Chapter four:  
She's Falling Behind

Draco sat in silence long after Serena had left. He was seated comfortably in his couch, his muscles relaxed, as he thought over the encounter with his neighbor.

It had been a peculiar meeting. And then there was the fact that she had skirted around any topic pertaining to herself. Getting to his feet, Draco walked over to the window in his kitchen. Peering out through the only window he kept open, he studied the house next to his.

It was similar to his, maybe a room or two bigger. It was about eight o'clock and all the lights were out in the front of the house. Moving closer, he looked down the side of the house. And true enough he could make out a faint glow through the window that was right across from his bedroom.

Pulling away, Draco shook himself from his thoughts. It wasn't like it was any of his business. He paused before one of his kitchen cupboards and rifled through the mess he called his old life.

In the cupboard, he found a piece of parchment and a fresh inkbottle and quill. With these in hand, he made his way to a part of the counter he could have room to write.

When he wrote the letter, he addressed it to Mr. Potty, and signed the name Ferret below. It was bad enough that Harry was trying to defend him. That alone could get his only friend into trouble. But if anyone ever found out that he was hiding a fugitive, he feared that him being The-Boy-Who-Defeated-You-Know-Who wouldn't save him from prosecution.

Draco finished his letter all to quickly and rolled it up, before tying it into place.

Leaving the kitchen, Draco went to the back of his house where his bedroom was. Upon entering, Hegwig flew from her cage to great him. "You know where," he said simply, while treating her to a snack. He stopped before his window to tie the parchment to her leg.

When he was sure it was secure, he pulled the blinds up and lifted the window open. Hegwig cooed at him, her beak nipping at his cheek. "I know," he whispered in reply. Taking care not to harm her, he lifted her from his shoulder and set her free.

He watched her go, as her wings spread wide and she took to the skies. Dropping his gaze from where she disappeared, he looked at the bedroom just across the way from his.

He saw her there, just like he knew he would. She was seated on the end of her bed, her back pressing against the mattress, while her legs followed the length of the wall. The corner of his mouth lifted at the sight of her pajamas. They were pink with little white bunnies for decoration.

Draco shook his head, as he shut the window and locked it back in place. Taking the blinds' string, he lowered them down to obscure the view into his home.

----

Serena woke to a strange sound coming from outside her door. Sitting up, she listened carefully. When she heard it again, she realized someone was standing at her bedroom door.

Without looking away from the doorknob, she eased herself out of bed. Silently, she crossed the room, her feet gently padding against the carpet. Stopping at her closet, she pulled a shirt free from its hanger, wincing when it rapped against the back wall.

Her eyes narrowed on the door handle, daring it to move. It didn't. Just as quiet as before, she moved to her dresser, collecting clean underwear and jeans. She went back to her bed, where she dressed quietly, her eyes never leaving the door.

When she tugged the red sweater down to her waist, she heard the doorknob turn. Whoever was beyond her door turned it carefully, hoping not to be heard.

Her heart leaped to her throat, but relief came when the lock she had installed months ago, held. Not worried about being quiet now, she grabbed her backpack, checking to see if everything was there, before going to her window.

She slid it open and leaned out to look. _It isn't all that far down, _she thought mildly. Suddenly the window across the way from hers slid open, startling her. Blinking in surprise, she stared at her neighbor.

He nodded in acknowledgement, but Serena was distracted from returning the greeting, by the loud sound of her lock popping free. Without hesitating, Serena lifted one leg over the windowsill and looked back into the room to make sure she had all that she needed.

The door swung open then and she turned her head to look despite herself. Standing in her doorway was Charlie, her mother's on again off again boyfriend. It hurt her that he was back again, after the last time her mom and him had been together. Didn't her mother care at all? Charlie curled his lip at her and started towards her. "Get back here, you little-" he growled.

Serena pulled back to avoid his reaching hands. With a yelp, she lost her balance, her fingers slipping from the frame on her window and she fell backwards. With a cry of pain, she landed hard on her back.

The pain that shot up along her spine, was nearly unbearable. But despite the agony, she forced herself to her feet.

Faintly, she heard a door slam from nearby. Looking, she found both windows empty. Knowing Charlie was coming for her, she started toward the back of the two houses. Cutting through her neighbor's backyard and the house beyond his, she reached the corner of Berklin Avenue and Fifth Street.

Crossing the road, she continued on into town. It wasn't until she reached her usual bus stop, did she realize she'd left her backpack behind.

----

Draco looked up from his newspaper when someone knocked on the front door. He wasn't all that surprised either. It was only noon and already the rain had begun to fall. It was just a slight drizzle, but it looked cold. Drawing his eyes away from the living room window, he stood when the knocking persisted.

After this mornings spectacle, he wasn't surprised to see his neighbor on his porch, when he opened the door. Her hair was in a disarray, her clothes stained and rumpled. He was sure she hadn't had time to get ready this morning, before falling out of her window. And she'd left her backpack behind, in her haste to get away.

Taking a step back, Draco allowed the girl in. "Your bag is on the couch," he said. He shut the door when she came in. Against his better judgment and because he'd always been a nosy bastard, he'd looked through her bag. What he'd found, hadn't been what he'd expected. Fresh set of clothes, a first aid kit, a toothbrush, toothpaste, a book, and also a sketch pad.

Draco watched the way she carried herself. It looked like to him that it hurt to walk. Her hesitant steps were worst today than yesterday. She was favoring her right leg. _Running must have been a real bugger_, he thought to himself.

His neighbor grabbed her bag, not bothering to even check if everything was still there. She started for the door, her movements careful and precise. He heard her stomach grumble, even from where he stood near the kitchen doorway.

"I have food, if your hungry that is," he offered and disappeared into the kitchen. He was not at all surprised to see her follow him a few seconds later.

Turning to the fridge, he pulled the door open and peered inside. He didn't have much besides leftovers. With what little money Harry was able to send him from the Malfoy vault, bought him what he needed.

Taking out leftover Chinese, he turned to find the girl standing awkwardly in his kitchen. She'd set her bag down, while she looked at the barren room. He found it pointless to fill it with useless things. He didn't cook, much. It wasn't that he couldn't, or didn't like to, he just hardly ate, so it seemed pointless to try and make full course meals for just himself.

Holding up the containers, he said, "This is what I have now. But if you want, I could-" he was stopped when he saw her shaking her head. "N-no its fine," she replied hastily. "Thank you."

She took the container he offered and the fork he produced from one of his drawers. "I could heat that," he started to say, but stopped again, when he saw her attack the container of Chinese food, as if it would be her last meal.

Raising a brow at the girl as she devoured the food, he leaned back against the counter behind him and watched her. She was awfully small, smaller than he first thought. The sweater she wore today was a little more fitting, but still not as small as some of the shirts he'd seen teens wearing around the city.

"How old are you," he asked, curiosity getting the better of him. He wasn't one for small talk. When he was younger he had liked to brag, but after the war, he didn't find much to brag about anymore. So talking just didn't happen, at least until now for some reason.

"I'm seventeen," she answered after swallowing a mouthful of noodles. As if realizing what she had been doing, she set the container down on the counter, her hands shaking from the effort. "I'll be eighteen in about a month." Her voice seemed a little more chipper with that information she had given him.

_Still just a kid_, he thought. But older than his original thought. He'd guessed her to be fourteen. Her small size and fair face gave that impression. While her eyes, which gave off the image of a child, shone with hardship and years of knowledge.

He offered her the container he held, since she kept eyeing it. Her blue eyes darted up to meet his, but he remained silent.

She took it after only hesitating for a moment. "Thank you," she murmured and using the fork from before started eating, but at a much more slower pace. "How old are you," she asked between bites, but flushed at her own question. "Um- well, I should probably ask your name before asking something like that. Sorry." She laughed nervously, setting the half eaten rice down.

"I'm Serena Blake," she said, introducing herself and holding out her hand.

He looked down at the extended hand, his brows creasing. "You're bleeding," he told her, before raising his eyes to hers. And probably bleeding all over his carpet and kitchen floor.

She started, her eyes dropping to look. "Oh," she whispered and the blush from before returned. "It was probably from when I fell."

He frowned, his eyes narrowing. He didn't see how she could have cut herself from that fall. She'd landed on her back. Seeing his expression, her blush darkened. "I-I dropped a glass out my window once, a-and I forgot to clean it up. I must have cut it when I was getting up."

_She's lying_, he thought. He wasn't sure of what, but her eyes were focusing on something to the side, meaning she was making up the story.

"Come on then," he said and left to go to his bathroom. She followed, holding her hand up to protect his floor, he could only assume.

They had to walk through his bedroom in order to reach the bathroom. He led her to the sink, where he ran the water. Taking her hand he ducked it under the faucet.

It was pretty bad, he could see. The cut was deep and the fact that it wasn't healing yet told him so. "How did you not notice," he asked, his eyes lifting to look at her. But she was staring at her shoes, the blush returning. He was sure it had to be bothering her.

Frowning, he let her hand go and opened his medicine cabinet. He studied the bottles, his frown creasing. Finding what he was looking for, he pulled out a dark bottle. "I want you to drink this, it will help," he instructed, handing her the flask. Dropping down he pulled out a first aid kit from beneath the sink. The previous owners had left it behind. Since he didn't have much use for muggle things, he had thought to get rid of it, but had never gotten around to it.

"What is it," the girl asked after sniffing the potion. She wrinkled her nose, her lips forming a frown.

"It'll help stop the bleeding," he told her, while opening the lid of the first aid kit.

She downed the potion without another word and he wondered why she trusted him so easily. He could have given her poison. "I can do that," she said with a grimace. Her face turned a little green. "Ugh that stuff is disgusting."

"Does anything that's good for you, taste good?" he drawled, and the girl gave him a sour look. "But that was worse than any cough syrup I've ever had," she replied.

He shrugged, since he had no idea what she meant by cough syrup and instead turned back to the first aid. He'd never used one of these and all the packets inside appeared to be out of his understanding.

"It's ok," she said and took out a small packet and a box of something called Gauze Wrapping.

He watched her, since he was a little curious. She tore open the little package that read Peroxide and pulled out a thin cloth. He winced when she hissed after applying it to the already healing wound. The potion was already working he noted, having stopped the bleeding. It was a handy little potion Snape had taught him before they both had become exiles.

She then wrapped the wound and a pad with the Gauze, before securing it. "Are you okay," she suddenly asked. Seeing his own reflection, he realized he'd turn a little green. It had been a long while since he'd seen injuries such as this. _Not since the war_, he thought to himself.

"I'm fine," he answered aloud. "Should we see if maybe you're hurt anywhere else, I'd like to spare my carpet."

Her flush was bright red and he wondered what he said, but she quickly replied, "Okay." Then to his own embarrassment, she pulled her shirt up over her head. It was his turn to blush, and even though she wore that muggle underwear he'd heard Hermione talk about, he still felt a little dirty for looking.

Clearing his throat, he indicated for her to turn around. She did, and he could barely contain his gasp. Hearing it, she whirled around, her eyes wide. "Oh um- I-I better go," she began and started for the doorway.

Draco stopped her, his hand grabbing her arm gently and he forced her to turn her back to him again. There he found bruises all along her back. Some had no real form to them, while others appeared to be the size and shape of fists.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well i hope this chapter was to your liking. You are now just getting to understand Serena Blake. But you dont quite know her yet. I hope you will come to love her like I have. She has a tough journey still ahead of her. All of you have a wonderful day, and glorious week.

LP out


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I hope this story will be to your liking. It is like nothing I have ever written before. It will be a tragic story, and just maybe there might be a happy ending. The couple is Draco/Serena, and there is a considerable age difference between the two. The story takes place years after the war with Voldemort, but there is no sailor scouts, the characters may appear, they may not. This story is rated for its vivid content that will appear in later chapters, and I warn you ahead of time. There is Language, Violence, Character OOC. Very little humor.

Also, the chapter titles correspond with lyrics in a song by Avril Lavigne, called Nobody's Home. When I heard this song, it reminded me of this story, and so I inserted the lyrics into it.

Chapter Five  
She Can't Find Her Place

Serena sat diligently on a chair in the bathroom. Where the comfy dining chair came from though, she was unsure, since she didn't remember seeing a dinning table when she had gone into his kitchen earlier. She stayed quiet though, keeping her questions to herself, since he didn't ask her any. With her chest pressed into the back of the chair, she used it to keep her upright. Patiently she waited for him to say something.

But her neighbor kept silent, as he continued to gently message the strange liquid into her back. It felt wonderful, his nimble fingers almost making her forget the fact that he'd made her drink another disgusting bottle of liquid from his bathroom cabinet.

The bottles appeared unmarked, all except for a number on each of them. They all had unpleasant tastes, ones she could have gone without. But they worked. Her hand wasn't bleeding anymore and the make-shift bandage she had put on, was still white in color. She just felt numb, the pain was still there, just dulled. It was kind of nice.

But whatever it was that he was putting on her back, she wanted some for herself. His hands massaged the bruises and yet they didn't ache from being touched. They just felt warm.

"What's your name," she finally asked, unable to take the silence any longer. She feared the thoughts that surely raced through his mind. But she was more afraid that he would ask her about the bruises. "Draco Malfoy," he replied quietly, his mind seemingly preoccupied. "Look Mr. Malfoy," she began. "I-I know what you're thinking and-" she was cut off though, when his hands pulled away and she felt a sudden chill crawl up along her spine. She hesitated, wondering if maybe she had made him upset.

"How is your leg?" he inquired. Blinking, she looked back at him from over her shoulder. "My leg?" she asked. "You were favoring your right leg earlier, you can apply this to where it hurts," he said. He'd gotten up from where he was seated on the side of the tub.

He placed the strange bottle in her hand, but she could only stare at him. A part of her wanted to know why he was so willing to help her. And why he wasn't asking her any questions. She was just his neighbor. Was it pity that fueled him to help her? She did not want his pity, her friends gave her enough of that.

Serena was pulled away from her thoughts, when he took the bottle back. "Here," he said, handing her, her sweater back. Serena turned around in her seat, so that she sat facing him, before she pulled the sweater back on.

Draco lifted the leg she had twisted, while trying to avoid one of her mother's many fits. Her mother had been so angry that day, that she had grabbed the nearest object and thrown it. It being her bottle of wine.

Serena remembered she had been so shocked that she had hesitated too long to get out of the way. In the end, she managed to twist her ankle, to avoid being showered with broken glass.

She allowed the man to roll her pant leg up to inspect the leg that twinge with pain. Running earlier had been just horrible.

Feeling his confusion and unease, she spoke up, "I can do this." He looked up at her, but his eyes didn't seem to be really look at her, but actually through her. "It's fine," he replied suddenly, his eyes blinking back into focus. As he directed his attention back to her ankle, she wondered what had caused his face to pale so much for that brief moment, he had been lost in his own thoughts.

With a dab of that weird green liquid, he started massaging her ankle. Serena sighed, her head falling back at the feel of the heat it gave. It warmed her from the inside out. "What is that stuff," she asked. She wanted to know where she could find some. "It's a soothing Po- err, a soothing lotion," he replied, faltering over his words. "I'll let you have the rest of this bottle. It should last you till I am able to make more."

Serena's head snapped to attention. "You made this?" she asked, her interest perked.

At his nod, she asked, "And all that other stuff you gave me? Did you make them as well?"

At first, it appeared he wasn't going to answer, but after a moment, he nodded again. "Wow that is so cool," she replied excited. "Wait, are you sure I can have this?" she asked, holding up the bottle.

Her neighbor shrugged as he gently laid her leg back down. Serena tried moving it and was surprised to feel little pain. "Thank you," she said with a genuine smile.

Draco got to his feet again and rinsed his hands at the sink. "I would advise you to bathe before adding any more on later," he instructed.

He opened his medicine cabinet. "How long have you lived here," she asked. Her eyes took a quick look inside the cabinet and saw all the bottles he kept stocked, all being similar as the one she held. There were all sorts of colors, but the bottles were all the same shape and size though. None of them held labels of any kind, but she was sure they all held a number at the bottom.

She wondered why he didn't want people to know what they were. "Two years," he answered, but looked to the side as if he couldn't believe he'd told her that. "Two years?" she echoed. "But this place looked empty. I- I mean I've lived here my whole life and since the last owners left five years ago, this place always seemed abandoned."

She stood as Draco pulled out another bottle. "This should help you in the future," he told her, ignoring what she had just said. Serena looked uneasily at the bottle holding a strange blue liquid. "If you get hurt again," he added at her look.

Serena nodded in understanding and accepted the bottle. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy," she said, her smile small. He was being so nice and she was being such a bother to him, she was sure.

As they walked through his bedroom, she took in his sparse furniture. "You don't get out much do you," she inquired bluntly and her neighbor shook his head. They'd reached the living room and she saw her bag sitting on the floor in the kitchen. "I should be getting home," she finally added. "Thank you again for everything Mr. Malfoy."

Serena collected her bag and headed for the door. Pulling it open, she looked back at him, her eyes taking in his sad gray eyes and his pale skin. The white blonde hair that was always in place, not one strand hanging loose over his eyes.

"Good-bye," she said softly and shut the door, before she could change her mind. With a sigh, she looked up at the sun that hung high in the sky. She'd only spent a few hours in her neighbor's house.

Serena stepped off the porch and started for the city. With Charlie back, she'd wait till long after nightfall before she went home tonight.

----

Serena sat outside on her porch, her feet dangling over the side where the railing had broken off last year. With her sketchpad out, she looked out over the cliff and sighed.

She hadn't gone inside yet, even though it was nearing midnight and the air out here was a bit cold. The pain in her injuries had come back hours ago, but she just couldn't go inside. Not yet.

_Because he's still here_, she told herself. Charlie's vehicle was still in their driveway and she refused to have a confrontation with him.

The sound of her neighbor's door opening had her head lifting. Leaning back, she watched as her neighbor took a seat in the chair she had seen him sitting in a few nights ago.

Quietly, Serena eased herself up and moved down to the other end of her porch, where she could be closer to him. He didn't notice her, since his eyes were trained on the sky above them. But if he were to look her way, he would easily see her behind the railing. So Serena stayed quiet as she flipped the page of her sketchpad to a clean sheet.

With her pencil in hand, she started sketching. She had no real image in mind, just the sad look on his face as he looked up at the stars, burning into her heart.

She looked up after a while when she heard the distant cry of an owl. Serena watched as the snowy white owl swooped down low, taking rest on the arm he held out. Serena couldn't tear her eyes away, as the owl nudged the man's cheek lovingly.

Not even once, in her whole life had Serena been allowed to have a pet of her own. And she didn't dare try to hide one from her mother. But she had always wondered what it would be like to have one.

Seeing Draco treat the owl to some food and ruffle the feathers on its head, she could only imagine it was exactly like that. She could see the bond between the two, one she envied dearly.

She didn't have that with anyone, not even with her closest friends Molly and Melvin. Serena was startled from her thoughts, when Draco tied a letter to the owl's leg. _How peculiar_, she thought to herself. "You know where," he said gently and fed her another treat.

The owl hooted, before spreading it's wings and taking flight.

It wasn't long after the owl's departure, did her neighbor go back inside his house. Serena planned to do the same, until she heard a noise from inside her house. Stilling, she waited and was soon greeted with the sounds of footsteps. Either her mother or Charlie was awake now. Serena didn't plan to confront either tonight.

Sitting back down, Serena sighed longingly. It was going to be a long night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the late update, lots of stuff happening these days and with the new release of Harry Potter I had to read her ending first before continuing. I hope that all of you will still enjoy my rendition of the aftermath of Voldemort's death.

Have a wonderful week, we'll we speak again soon

LP out


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:  
She's Losing Her Faith

Draco hesitated when he stood on his porch, when he heard a strange noise coming from over at his neighbor's house. He didn't know how to describe the unusual sound, or even what could be making it.

Stepping off his porch, he walked to his mailbox, taking note that the sound was gone. He collected his mail, it was just a bill and some advertisements and took a moment to look at his neighbor's house again.

It was unusually quiet this morning, which was strange for this time of day.

Draco started back up his walkway, but held back when he heard the noise again. Frowning, Draco looked over at the porch of his neighbor's house. He stilled, seeing a body lying there at the end nearest him.

Dropping his mail, Draco raced to his neighbor's porch rounding the railing and hopping up to the old floorboards above. He stopped, his breath catching at the sight of the girl lying there. "Bloody hell," he cursed. Slowly he walked towards her. The sound he had been hearing, was louder now and he could see that it had been her teeth chattering together. Her lips were a dark blue, her skin a sickly white. A light sheen of water dotted her flesh, meaning she had been out at least since dawn, when it had rained.

Shaking his head, Draco stepped over her form. He noticed the sketchpad lying next to her and absently tucked it beneath his arm. With great care, he lifted her up into his arms and noted just how damp her clothes were.

Draco knew he wasn't a strong man, never having been one for muscles and hard labor. But when he lifted the girl, he was surprised by just how light she was.

Instead of going to her front door, Draco went back to his house. With great ease, he opened his front door and carried her inside. Passing his living room and kitchen, he went down the hallway that led to his bedroom. He stopped at his bed and laid her down. She didn't stir from her slumber.

Hesitating for a second, he took a moment to look down at her. _Did she stay out there all night_, he wondered. _She could have frozen to death._

The sketchpad slipped from beneath his arm and it startled him when it landed at his feet. Looking down, his brows creased at the picture he saw. When he'd looked through her bag yesterday, he hadn't thought to check her sketchbook. Bending down, he picked it up to inspect its damp pages.

The picture was of a younger version of Serena, maybe when she was seven with two adults standing at her side._ Her parents_, he mused to himself.

Turning to the next page, Draco tensed, his eyes widening. It was a picture of him and Hegwig. It was a head shot of him looking up, with the white owl perched on his shoulder. _That was her_? He thought he had heard someone last night, but hadn't thought much of it.

Draco turned away from the slumbering blonde then. He set the sketchpad on his dresser and silently left the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

----

Serena woke to the smell of something delicious in the air. She smiled, her stomach grumbling. She was so hungry, but felt too comfortably warm to care.

Suddenly alarmed, she sat up with a start, confusion and worry lacing her features. But they melted away at the sight of the familiar bedroom. _He didn't_, she denied it. Serena rubbed at her eyes, wanting to see if the image would fade away. It didn't. "But why," she whispered aloud. Why was he helping her again?

There was no clock, so she had to turn around on the bed to look through the slightly parted blinds to figure out what time it was. The sun was up, but it was to the west, meaning it was getting late.

She didn't remember falling asleep last night, just feeling cold. The winds last night had cut through her sweater as if she hadn't been wearing one.

Remembering the cold, she looking down at herself. She blinked to find herself dressed in only her underwear. Blushing bright red, she slid back under the covers to hide herself. Her hair was loose, the buns having come undone at some point last night. _He undressed me, _she wondered, the blush crawling to the roots of her hairline at that thought.

Her clothes must have been soaked though, she tried to reason. She vaguely remembered it raining close to dawn.

Serena looked about the room, but found herself alone with the bedroom door closed. On the bed, a T-shirt laid at the footboard. Reaching for it, she tugged it on over her head to hide her naked body. There were some things, she liked to keep hidden. Some secrets she wasn't ready to share with anyone.

Crawling out of bed, Serena noted that not only was it warm beneath the covers, but the air in the room was muggy. Catching her bottom lip between her teeth, Serena quickly made the bed, since she knew her neighbor liked things kept neat and tidy.

When she was done, Serena went to the door and opened it. The smell that had awoken her, became stronger now, indicating it was close. Following her nose, Serena was led into the kitchen, where her neighbor stood at the stove stirring something in a pot with a spoon.

As if hearing her enter, he looked over his shoulder at her. "You're awake," he said with a bit of surprise in his voice.

Serena had to fight her blush at the sight of him. He was dressed in only a pair of loose fitting pants, his feet being bare, along with his chest. _Probably because it was like ninety degrees in the house,_ she mused. Ducking her head, she added, "Yes, um-thank you." Her smile was hesitant and small. Then as if realizing that her arms were still bare, she quickly moved to hide them behind her back.

He frowned at the action, but turned back to the stove. "I made some stew, why don't you set the table," he offered.

Sighing in relief, Serena nodded. "Okay." She went to the cabinet he had pointed to and withdrew two plates and two glasses.

He had a small dining table and two chairs filling the empty space beyond the room. _I don't remember that being there before, _she thought mildly to herself. But she did recognize the dinning chair from yesterday.

Serena set up two places for the two of them and also brought over some spoons. Draco brought the pot of stew and spooned some into each bowl.

Sitting down, Serena stared at the hot food. When was the last time she had ever had a home cooked meal like this? _Too long_, she thought. Serena felt the back of her eyes start to burn and she sniffled to stop herself from crying.

"What's wrong?" he inquired at the sound, but his concern only made things worse. "Why are you being so nice to me," she wanted to know. Had to know, actually.

He appeared shocked by her question. "Nice," he echoed. "I don't think I've ever been called nice, before." Serena lifted her head to look at him then, but didn't comment. "I don't know," he answered truthfully. "Maybe I'm trying to make up for all the years I was a prat. Or maybe it's because I just wanted to be nice for once."

Serena wiped away a stray tear. "Okay," she whispered. She glanced back down at her bowl and her stomach growled with yearning.

"Now, I'll only let you eat, if you promise not to cry anymore," he teased, before carefully tasting the stew.

Serena nodded and she reached across the table with her pinky extended. "Pinky swear," she promised, not realizing at first, the mistake she made.

Draco suddenly dropped his spoon, sending drops of stew to decorate the table and splatter across his chest. His teasing smile fell instantly, as he stared at her raised arm. Catching his sudden change of mood, she looked, wondering what caused the hint of anger to flush the man's cheeks.

Realizing what she had done, Serena dropped her arm back into her lap. Completely losing her appetite, she looked to the floor. "I- I'm not hungry anymore," she blurted out quickly and shoved her chair back. She made a move to stand, but his hand, palms down hitting the table had her hesitating. "What were those," he questioned her, his gaze set on her with a blank expression. It appeared he was trying really hard, not to let his anger show.

Serena clutched her arms close to her. "Th-th-they're nothing," she replied, her voice shaking. What was it she had told her gym teacher, when he'd asked her the same question, after forcing her to wear the PE uniform? "I fell in some glass a few years ago," she lied steadily.

"Those were not made by glass," he replied tightly. Serena trembled. If she remembered correctly, her gym teacher hadn't been so convinced by that story, either.

He suddenly shoved his chair back and straightened. He rounded the table to stand next to her. Serena stiffened as he gently took her arm into his hands and turned it, so that he could see them.

She understood the disgust that flashed across his features. They disgusted her as well, every time she saw them. They were scars that crisscrossed up along the backside of her forearms. "These are defensive wounds," he said, his gaze lowering to meet her horrified stare.

Serena shook her head in denial. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered nervously. Fear held her frozen when he took her other arm to look at it as well. "These are old," he murmured mostly to himself.

Wrenching her arms free, she quickly crossed them over her chest. She would do anything to hide them. "You don't know what you're talking about," she snapped defensively. She tried turning away from him, but with his body crowding hers, she couldn't. "I know what they are," he replied just as tersely. "But what I don't understand, is why you have them."

"Well its none of your business," she shot back, her voice wavering as tears threatened to fall once more. She reached up to wipe them away harshly. She shoved back her chair, putting distance between herself and him, and she stumbled as she tried to get away. "I don't need your sympathy, or your pity. I can take care of myself."

Serena left the kitchen. Grabbing her bag, she zipped it open and pulled out the spare pair of pants she had packed. Sliding them on, she made sure they were fastened, before she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Is that why you're running away," he asked from the kitchen's entrance.

Serena stopped at the front door. She shuddered at the image of that scared little girl from three years ago. The fear it brought when she remembered that night.

"Who says I'm running away," she snapped, not bothering to look at him. She jerked the door open, unable to hide the anger she felt towards that scared little girl. "I didn't three years ago, what good will it do, to start now?"

Without another word, she slammed the door shut behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes i know it has been a long time since my last update, but i have been going thro some serious issues, and have not had the time to update. I hope this chapter is to your liking, ihope to have the next chapter out within a week or two. i will not make u wait so long again .-

LP


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:  
She's Falling From Grace

It would be a little over two weeks, before she saw her neighbor again. Serena had successfully avoided Charlie in those weeks, while she eagerly waited for her birthday to arrive, which was now just two weeks away.

But it was that night, with the wind howling and the rain pouring outside her window. Just so much like that night three years ago, did things change for Serena.

Like the days before it, Serena had stayed out in the city all day and had snuck back in later after everyone was asleep.

She'd gotten ready for bed like usual, dressed comfortably in her bunny pajamas. She had fallen asleep beneath her blankets, feeling safe with her door locked and her dresser shoved up against it.

That is, until the dream came.

Serena woke with a scream, her body thrashing on the bed as she fought against her restraints. "No- No," she sobbed, breaking free of her blankets. A flash of lightning brought another scream from her and she fell out of her bed with a loud thump.

With the dream still lingering, Serena scrambled away from her bed, hoping to escape her pursuer.

Serena collapsed near her door, her back falling against her oak dresser. Panting, she lifted her trembling hands to her face to look at them. There wasn't any blood, not on her hands, or her arms. Still shaking, she hugged herself. "Just a dream," she whispered. "It was just a dream."

A flash of lightning lit up the darkness outside her bedroom window, which was quickly followed by a loud rumble of thunder.

She flinched at the noise, it making the dream so much more real to her.

She heard a door open from somewhere nearby and Serena stilled. The sound of feet padding against the hallway carpet, had her heart leaping to her throat. But it wasn't until they stopped at her door, did she scramble to her feet.

Running to her window, Serena shoved it open. A blast of icy wind blew her long blonde hair back. Rain soaked her instantly, and she shivered at the coldness that seeped into her bones. Shivering, she climbed out onto her windowsill, and she looked down. Serena hesitated, unsure of leaping blindly from her window.

Lightning struck the earth, startling her from her torn thoughts. With a shriek, she fell forward. Serena landed awkwardly on her hands and feet, much like a cat would.

With a grunt, she gasped at the jarring pain in her legs the landing had caused. Standing, she started to the front of the house. Serena hesitated, her eyes darting from her neighbor's house, to the street that led to the city.

Thunder rolled overhead and Serena darted to Draco's house without another thought. She raced across the grass, ignoring the walkway, jumped the porch steps and went straight for the front door.

Shivering from the cold, she hastily knocked on the front door. A flash of light had her crying out in fear. She cowered before his door. "Please- please open up," she begged, knocking harder this time. She crossed her arms over her chest to fight off the cold. It gave her little warmth though. "Open please," she pleaded desperately and the door before her opened.

Serena drew in a sharp breath. Her body trembled from the cold, but it wasn't until she saw him standing there, did she really start to cry. Throwing herself at him, a sob tore its was through her trembling lips. Her arms snaked around his waist and she buried her face against his chest. She cried harder, her chest tightening in fear as another flash of light burned her eyes.

When he stepped back, she followed and was forever grateful, when he shut the door behind them. "What's wrong Serena," he asked gently, his hand touching the top of her head. He sounded so concerned, and his caress was so soft that when she tried to speak, her voice hitched and she cried even harder.

"Come on," he whispered gently and led her into his living room. He eased her into the sofa and had to pry her arms from around him, into order to move away, and leave her alone for a just a moment.

Serena hugged herself, her fingers digging into her shoulders. Draco returned with a blanket. "You should really get those wet clothes off and take a hot bath," he instructed. "But this will do for now."

He draped the blanket over her shoulders, pulling it tightly to trap the heat to her chilled body.

Serena buried her face into its softness, and hide her flowing tears. It was a long time, before her sobs subsided, and her tears dried.

Sniffling, Serena lifted her head to find Draco sitting in a chair to her right. "Feeling better," he inquired. Serena nodded, using the blanket to hide her soaked pajamas. "Thank you," she said with another sniffle.

Draco suddenly got to his feet. "We really should get you in some dry clothes," he added gently.

Serena watched him, her hand absently wiping away a lone tear. "It was bad," she said to stop him from leaving her alone again. "It was the first time I'd ever been that scared before."

He turned to look at her, his expression passive and she wondered what he was thinking.

"It happened three years ago, when things hadn't been so bad. Mom just dated these men who were mean. I-I always thought it was because she liked arguing with them," she said, her lips trembling, but she wiped her hand across them.

"I had been late coming home that night. Molly and I had gone to the movies after school. So it was dark and the weather was kind of like tonight's." She was shivering again, but it wasn't from the cold. Lifting her eyes, she looked at him now.

He was still standing where he had stopped, but he was facing her and kept quiet. "They were arguing, just like that morning. So I just went to my room. I wanted nothing to do with it. But then I heard this sound.

"I didn't know what it was, so I went to go look," she hesitated now, unsure if she really wanted to say what had happened that night out loud. She'd never told anyone about this. Not even her friends. She hadn't known how they would react. "I-I went into the kitchen."

She could see it now, just like in her dreams. The kitchen had been thrashed it's destruction being the sound she had heard. "Mom was against the fridge, her clothes were bloody and she had a black eye." she inhaled, her breath hitching before she let it out slowly. "I didn't know what to do. This had never happened before. Charlie had been better than the others. He had just like to yell, he never gotten physical."

Pursing her lips, she fought the sting that started in the back of her eyes. Did she really want him to know how scared she had been?

Serena let out another shuddering breath. Her hands tightened on the blanket, her knuckles turning white. She could see Draco was going to say something. Either to encourage her to continue, or say she didn't have to.

"I remember him attacking me. He must have seen me and just- came at me," her lips trembled again as her eyes fell close. "I-I tripped, I think it was over my own feet, but I wasn't sure. I just remember falling.

"And then I was crawling backwards as he came after me. I- I was so terrified I couldn't think straight. I wanted to get up, to run or hide, or something. But my body wouldn't listen." She squeezed her eyes shut, as they started to burn again.

Her hands released the blanket, only to form fists in front of her face. "You said these were defensive wounds," she said after a moment of silence. "I got these when my back hit the wall, and he was on top of me.

"He attacked me with a knife, as if he didn't care. Even though I was crying and screaming and begging him to stop," Serena was startled from her living nightmare, when Draco suddenly sat next to her on the couch. He was looking at her with a strange expression on his face. One she had never seen before. _What is he thinking_, she wanted to know.

Then to her surprise, he pulled her against him, his arms holding her much like she had held onto him earlier. "I," she started to say, but was stopped when his arms tightened around her.

Unsure, but wanting to do it more than anything, Serena laid her head against his shoulder. A strange feeling passed through her, one she didn't recognize, but accepted, because it just felt right. Draco didn't say anything, even though she wanted to, just to kill the silence they had fallen into.

She didn't want him to let her go. She felt warm and safe for the first time, like nothing could hurt her anymore. Turning her face in, she stared at the crook of his neck, through heavy lidded eyes. She breathed in deeply and sighed blissfully. He smelled so good.

Serena closed her eyes, wanting this moment to last forever. "We should get you into dry clothes," he said suddenly, but he made no move to pull away. Serena made an inaudible agreement, but she was already drifting off to sleep.

"Come on," he whispered against her ear and Serena opened her eyes. Her head titled upwards so that she could see his face. "I'm so tired," she murmured.

Draco nodded and with great care, helped her to her feet. Serena used his strength to walk, since she had no strength of her own. They managed to get to the bedroom, where he eased her down onto the bed.

"You can sleep here," he offered. He went to his dresser and pulled out a shirt for her to wear. You can put this on while I dry your pajamas for you."

Serena lifted her pajama top up over her head and took the extended shirt. Her eyes checked to make sure he was still turned around, before she tugged the dry shirt on.

Standing, Serena slipped out of her pajama bottoms and straightened the shirt so that it fell to the middle of her thighs. "Done," she called. Draco turned and looked at the pajamas she held in her arms. "It's late, so get some rest and I'll get these dried," he instructed her.

Serena looked at the time. It was two in the morning already. "I'm such a bother," she whispered miserably. "I'm really sorry, it was rude of me to come here in the middle of the night." She dropped her chin to her chest and sighed.

"Hey," he replied, taking a step towards her. She looked up then, a blush gracing her cheeks. "You're not a bother Serena. If you ever need to get away, my door will always be opened to you."

Serena smiled lazily at that. "Are you sure," she started to ask, even though she was already pulling the covers back.

The corner of his lips lifted as he helped her climb in beneath the blankets. "If it wasn't Serena, you would be the first to know," was his answer.

Serena watched through heavy lidded eyes as he collected her pajamas and walked to the bedroom door. "I'll be back in a moment to check on you," he said and shut the door quietly behind him.

A smile tugged at her lips as Serena snuggled closer to the warmth of the bed. It only took her a second, before she was fast asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you all for the reviews D i hope all of u had a wonderful ThanksGiving, as i did. Just to let you all know, that things do pick up, because the end is drawing near. Hope this chapter is to ur liking as the ones in the past were. Happy Holidays!!!

LP


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:  
She's All Over the Place

The next morning brought the sun out, despite the storm that had occurred the night before. Sitting up from where he rested on the couch, Draco squinted through the blinding light. He found the offensive window and was startled to see the blinds were open.

Getting to his feet, Draco raced to the window, his intension to shut the blinds immediately, but he hesitated. Sitting in his chair, looking out over the cliff, was Serena. She looked content, sitting there out on the porch.

Draco couldn't think of any other time, when he'd seen her, that she had been this relaxed. She always appeared uneasy and cautious, even when she slept. But now, even though she only wore his t-shirt, with her bare legs tucked beneath her, she was content.

The sun had fully risen in the sky, brightening the gray overcast. He watched Serena heave a heavy sigh and slowly stand. Pulling back from the window, he quickly made himself scarce.

He heard the front door open as he entered the kitchen. "Uuh oh," he heard and came to the conclusion that it had been she, who had opened the blinds. Before, something like that would have upset him. But now, he found that he just did not care.

"Did I wake you," she asked as she walked into the kitchen. Draco looked up at her from where he was checking the contents of his fridge and shook his head. He had decided to check to see what he might have for something to make for breakfast. Only nothing looked appealing.

"Does eating out, seem okay with you," he inquired after shutting his fridge door. "I'm low on food."

Serena looked to the fridge and then back at him. "Yeah," she gushed, but then quickly blushed at her own outburst. "I mean, yes that would be great." She was still blushing, when she turned to flee.

"I'll go get cleaned up," she added as she hurried off. She went back to his bedroom, only to remember she lacked fresh clothes.

Hearing him enter the room behind her, Serena whirled around. "I forgot," she said, a little disappointment creeping into her voice.

"I think I might have something," he said, going to his closet. "If you don't mind wearing men clothing."

He saw her shake her head and Draco opened his closet to see what he had. "Its old," he said in warning, and pulled out an outfit from when he was back in Hogwarts. There had been on some occasions he'd had to walk in muggle populated areas and his mother had been a stickler about fitting in.

_Those had been good memories, _he thought fondly, thinking back to when his mother had been well and alive still. Before his father had gone completely mad.

"You're upset," he heard her say and it was her concerned voice that drug him out of the past.

Looking over at her, his brows creased, before he looked back at the clothes. "No, not really. They actually bring up some of the few good memories I can remember," he replied and handed her the folded outfit.

"I wore them when I was a few years younger than you, but I think I was about the same size then," he added, looking her up and down thoroughly.

Serena stared at the clothes she clutched to her chest. "Are you sure," she asked. "I wouldn't want to ruin them."

Draco shook his head, a rueful smile playing on his face. When the worried look wouldn't leave, he reached out with his hand and lifted her chin so that she could look him in the eye.

"I wore this outfit, only when my mother and I managed to get away from my father," he told her. "They were very few occasions when we could, but each one of them I committed to memory. It has nothing to do with these clothes."

He watched as her eyes became glassy, as if she was about to cry. "Thank you," she whispered, her lips turning up into a smile at last. "That's the first time you ever told me anything about yourself."

Draco dropped his hand, his gaze adverting to the side as he thought about what she said. "You have enough on your hands Serena," he said softly. "Then having to deal with my skeletons on top of it."

Looking back at her, he caught her sharp nod of understanding. It was a sort of an agreement, the two of them had made. They hadn't done it on purpose, but by accidental. There were some things they just would not share.

But he knew at some point, he would have to tell her something. She'd confessed her nightmares to him and even if it was while in an emotional traumatic time, it would only be courteous.

Draco stood there silently, his mind torn on what he should say to her, when she moved passed him and disappeared inside the bathroom. Looking up, when he heard the door close, he finally sighed aloud.

_What am I doing_, he wondered. He'd only known this girl for just over a months time. But he just couldn't kick her out, despite the danger he was putting her in, with her just being near him. He was a wanted man. On the run from the Ministry, who knew when they might find him.

And if they did, what would happen to Serena, he wondered. Looking at the bathroom door, he truly wondered about that. They would probably erase him from her mind.

That thought sent anger coursing through him. It was white hot and fresh, and the strength behind that rage startled him. He hadn't felt anything like it since before Azkaban, before he'd made that mistake of joining Voldemort's side.

The bathroom door suddenly swung open and Serena stepped out looking fresh and a bit comical in a pair of blue jeans to big for her waist, and a red t-shirt that was a bit baggy, but not nearly as bad as those sweatshirts she wore all the time.

She'd managed to pull her hair up into that strange style, he noticed she liked to wear. Twin buns with pigtails. "All yours," she called as she skipped out of the bathroom.

Draco nodded gratefully, his anger completely gone, as he passed her on his way to the bathroom. "Why don't you try using one of my belts," he offered, and pointed to the closet. "So that way we wont have to worry about your pants falling down during breakfast."

"Right," she replied, her face turning red as she went to his closet to find a belt. "So where are we going?"

Draco paused in shutting the door. "You'll just have to wait and see," he replied with a raise of his eyebrows, and shut the door.

He shook his head with a laugh as her pouting face filled his mind as he turned to get ready for another day.

----

He took her to a restaurant for breakfast. Serena smiled, her eyes taking in the nice decorations, that made the place cozy.

A waitress approached them with a bright smile on her face. "Hello," she greeted warmly. "Would you like a window seat, or a place near the back?"

Draco looked to both choices. The back would give them privacy, each seating separated from the next. Looking to the young girl with him, he inclined his head.

Serena looked around, but knew immediately where she wanted to sit. "The window please," she said and looked at Draco to see if he approved. He nodded in agreement and soon they found themselves seated with a menu to look at.

"Thank you," she said to him from over her own menu. He glanced at her briefly, but kept his attention on his choices for breakfast. "I haven't been to a restaurant since I was kid."

Folding his menu, Draco looked at her. "I've been to plenty growing up," he admitted. "I can't really say I ever enjoyed eating out."

He saw her nodding, listening to him, with her menu lying forgotten on the table. "The last time I went out, was for my sixth birthday," Serena told him. "My dad liked to take me out for my birthday, he said he wanted to share with the whole world what a beautiful daughter he had."

Draco noted the sadness that crept up into her voice. "When is your birthday," he asked, but he had a feeling he already knew.

"June 30th," she said, her eyes dropping to her fidgeting hands. She quickly dropped them beneath the table. "I'll be eighteen."

Suddenly the waitress appeared, as if knowing they needed a distraction with where their conversation was heading. "Are you ready to order," she asked.

Draco glanced at Serena, but saw that she was staring at her menu with a sad expression still lingering. So he ordered for himself first, before asking Serena what she would like.

The young blonde lifted her gaze, and he could tell she was going to give him an excuse to not order any food. "Serena," he said calmly, quieting her protests. "Please order."

He had meant to say more, but he saw a change quickly enter in her eyes. She looked away, her eyes lifting to look at the waitress. "I guess I'll have the waffles," she said. "With some bacon, and um- how about milk to go with it."

The waitress smiled, and collecting their menus left them alone once more.

An uneasy silence fell over the two, as they silently waited for their meals to arrive.

"The last time I went out for a meal, it had been with just my mother and myself," he suddenly said, breaking the tension that surrounded them. "I was sixteen years old, and I cant remember any other dinner that I enjoyed more than that one."

Serena caught her lip between her teeth, pleased to hear him talking about his past to her. "You really love your mother don't you," she asked, her eyes shinning with unshed tears.

Draco lifted his gaze to meet hers. "In a world filled with hate, and violence, she was all that I had," he admitted aloud. _While you have no one. _He lowered his eyes, his fists clenching beneath the table. It angered him to think that a mother could neglect their child. Not care about the pain their child was going through.

Clearing his throat, he struggled to rein in his emotions. "Can we talk about something else," he asked her. He could not deal with the emotions that seemed to run wild whenever he was near her. The rage and anger that consumed him at the thought of someone hurting her, and pain and grief that swallowed him at the sight of her tears. And the joy that swept through him at a single smile. Especially one that was sent at him.

Serena nodded her head and soon their food arrived, and they talked about something else.

----

Serena had expected them to go straight home after breakfast. But instead, Draco had taken her shopping. They went to several small shops that were downtown and he spent a lot of money.

At any slight thing she took great interest in, he bought it. She faintly wondered where all his money came from. But despite the fact that he was burning a hole in his wallet, he didn't mind. It seemed to please him whenever he bought something, so she quit arguing with him.

They spent the whole day in the city, going from store to store. He even took her out to lunch, where they managed a better conversation than the one they had shared over breakfast.

"Wow," Serena breathed, her eyes dancing over the glass cases. They had paused momentarily in a jewelry store. So far they had shopped around in antique stores, old toy stores, candy shops and even clothing stores.

"Wow Draco look at that," she whispered, her finger pointed to a beautiful wedding ring. Dropping her bags to the floor, she fell to her knees before the case.

It was a beautiful diamond ring, surrounded by more diamonds that wrapped around the larger stone. In the lighting, the ring seemed to just sparkle.

"If I were ever to get married," she said to the man over her shoulder. "I would want a simple ring. Nothing to fancy, or to big."

Standing up, she looked at the clerk. "Could I-" she began to ask. The clerk smiled and opened the case for her. "Of course," the woman answered.

Serena sighed as the clerk took the ring from its stand and held it out to her. Gingerly she took it, as Draco came up behind her. Then on impulse, she slipped it on her ring finger, and held her hand out to inspect.

She hmmed beneath her breath, and quickly removed the ring and gave it back to the clerk. Ignoring the pain in her chest, Serena moved on, looking at other cases, and didn't notice Draco studying the ring from within the glass case.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well i hope this chapter is to ur liking. Much more cheerful than all the others. and little bonding between the couple has finally arrived D Just wait till the next chapter, things r going to pick up real fast between then to only to wind down to an ending. Happy Holiday D

LP


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: This Chapter has suggested sexual themes.

Chapter nine:  
She Wants to Go Home

The sun was setting by the time Draco and Serena returned home. During the walkway leading to his house, they paused. Draco looked back at Serena and wondered if she would go home, or come back to his place instead.

He would prefer her to come back with him, but he would not tell her this. He really had enjoyed spending the day with her. It surprised him though. He wasn't one to really enjoy much. Even before he had been on the run. All that he took pleasure on, was making others miserable.

But today, he had enjoyed making her happy. He really liked seeing her smile, probably because she hardly did so.

"Thank you Draco," she said to him, and she briefly set her bags down at their feet. "I really had a great time." And then she hugged him.

Draco stiffened at the touch, no used to it, at least until she came into his life. Since that night he had opened his door to find her soaking wet, he found himself doing stuff he never imagined. After only a moment of hesitation, he hugged her back, his arms encircling his waist.

For a moment, he closed his eyes, relishing on the feelings that seemed to course through him. He couldn't say he ever felt any thing like it.

They pulled apart and he watched her collect her bags and hurry over to her house.

Draco watched her go inside and reluctantly, he went to his own house, and let himself inside. He shut the door behind him and with great reluctance went through the routine of putting away what little he had spent on himself. A few new shirts, a pair of pants, one pair of shoes. Serena had told him he should try spending money on himself for once.

It had been a long time since he had. Most of the time, when he spent money on himself, it was out of necessity. Things he needed, not wanted.

Draco eyed the shirt, Serena had picked out for him. _"It goes so well with your eyes," _she had told him. And so he had bought it. Just because she had liked it.

Sighing, Draco hung the shirt up along with the others. He was just putting his pants away, when he heard a knock on his front door.

He felt his heart skip suddenly at the hopeful thought that it might be her. Hurrying from the room, Draco followed the hallway to his living room. He reached the front door in record time. Without much thought, he pulled the door open and just as he had hoped, found Serena standing there.

"I was wondering if that offer of yours still stood," she asked sheepishly. With a faint smile, Draco stepped aside. She smiled in return and slipped inside.

Draco shut the door and with a nod to the kitchen, asked, "Are you hungry?"

----

For the past week, Draco had found himself in the company of Serena often. It seemed over the past several days, she spent more time with him, than at her place.

But then her trips out to the city had become fewer too. Looking up from his book, Draco watched as his front door opened. Serena slipped inside, shrugging her bag off her shoulder and hung it up in the closet.

"Hey Draco," she greeted, her feet slipping out of her tennis shoes. Usually she knocked, but since yesterday, she had started just letting herself in. He had stopped locking his door long before now though, so he didn't mind it all that much.

He enjoyed her company immensely. After all those years of being alone, with only Hegwig for company, he hadn't realized just how lonely he had been. But now, just whenever she was gone, he felt that loneliness.

He wasn't sure if he should be mad at the young girl who had tripped into his life, or thank her for it. Because with the loneliness, she had given him something no one had ever tried to give him before.

Placing his bookmark in the page he was at, he snapped the book shut and set it aside. "How was your trip," he asked. She never really talked about where she went, when she left his house, but he knew, she never went home.

Even those excuses she gave him, of stopping by her house, he had looked to find her running off towards the city. Serena joined him at the couch, leaning back in the seat with a long grateful sigh.

"It was fine," she said, her eyes closing as she relaxed next to him. "I just hung out with some of my friends."

Draco nodded and left it at that. Looking out to his open window, the one window, where the blinds were not drawn, he inspected the setting sun. "What would you like for dinner?" he asked. The other day, they had gone grocery shopping and Serena had helped him stock his fridge so full, he suspected he would never go hungry again.

Serena's eyes opened and she stared up at the ceiling with a thoughtful gaze. "Draco," she suddenly asked. "Do you find me bothersome?"

He was startled by the question and for a moment, he sat there in a stunned silence. _Why would she think that, now? _He thought he'd proven how much he enjoyed her company over the past week.

Draco waited till her gaze moved to meet his, before he answered her, very carefully. "I told you before," he began. "If I found you bothersome, you would be the first to know."

She sighed, her eyes softening as she continued to stare at him. "Why do you ask," he inquired, wondering what would bring up this old conversation once more.

"A friend," she said. "He said that the only reason you'd hang out with me, would be either because, you felt like you had no choice, or-" suddenly a flush appeared in her cheeks.

Narrowing her eyes, Draco pressed, "Or what?" He wanted to know just who this friend of hers was. "Or you would want something in return," she finished quickly, her head ducking so that her chin fell against her collarbone.

_Something in return_, he echoed, trying to think what that would be.

"I didn't understand what he meant," she mumbled miserably. "I figured you would like my friendship, or maybe my company. But Darien said it was more likely you would want-"

Draco watched as her blushed darkened till her whole face seemed to turn tomato red. He heard her mumble something beneath her breath, but couldn't decipher it. "What was that," he asked. He reached out, his fingers grazing her skin so that he lifted chin.

Her worried gaze met his confused one. "Tell me," he prodded.

"That- that you would want sex in return," she said quickly and wrenched her face away so that she could huddle on the other side of the couch, her face hidden in the crook of her arm.

_Sex, _he thought hollowly. And he was mortified to feel himself blushing in embarrassment. _Just what kind of friends did she have?_

"I- I," Draco spluttered, his mind drawing a blank. What could he say to that. It had never crossed his mind. Nothing sexual at least. He did enjoy her company, but she was still a kid. _Sex, oh bugger, _he moaned and he shut his eyes. Now his mind was plagued with thoughts that he suddenly couldn't shut off.

Washing his face with his hand, he tried to think of something else, anything but that. Opening his eyes, he caught Serena peeking up at him through her bangs.

Alarmed, he jumped from the couch, hoping she couldn't read his mind. "Draco," she whispered, but he refused to turn around and look at her.

God he had been better off not knowing. Why he had to be such a nosy bastard was beyond him. It only got him into trouble, like now.

"Was that what you wanted," she asked.

He spun on his heels, his head shaking violently back and forth as he held up his hands in surrender. "No," he exploded. "God no."

Draco watched as hurt crossed her features and he wondered what he had done to make her so upset. "Oh, I see," she said. He watched her as she closed a door down over her emotions, her face void of all expression. She had gotten up from the couch and was now backing up towards the door.

"I think I'll get some fresh air," she murmured. He caught sight of her, as her eyes filled up with tears. "Serena," he tried calling her back, but she was out the door before he could say anything more.

Going to his window, Draco watched as she jumped from his porch, and raced across his lawn to her own yard. Numbly, he stared after her, even after she had disappeared inside her house.

----

Later that night, Draco went outside to sit on his porch. Serena had yet to return, and he wondered if she would. Taking a seat in his chair, he told himself not to look at her house. That he should not care so much about someone he hardly knew.

He had too much on his plate already. With all the magic he was using, and with the money he had been spending, he feared that he may have caused irreparable damages. He was supposed to be in hiding. Keeping low on the radar.

But instead he was out in the city spending his money, and using magic to accommodate for his company. Draco tried counting all the times he had used his wand. The dinning room set, stocking the fridge that once, making more potions.

Dropping his face in his hands, he groaned. He was going to get caught. Every time he used magic, it only led the Aurors closer to him.

A sharp cry, had Draco lifting his troubled gaze to the sky overhead. Hedwig swooped down from the darkened sky and came to a landing on his out stretched arm.

"Hello," he greeted, and allowed the bird to nuzzle his cheek, and nip his finger, before he took the letter attached to her leg.

He fed her a treat and let her loose to enjoy the night, before he would call for her to send his return letter.

Breaking the seal, Draco pulled the parchment free. Turning the letter around, he unfolded it. He quickly recognized Harry's untidy scrawl. A sense of unease fell over him, as he started reading the letter.

_Ferret,_

_I must advise you to tread very carefully in your cage. The Hawks are growing closer to your whereabouts. What ever you have been doing must stop. The use of your wheel is too dangerous to use at this time._

_I will send more nuggets with the next letter to hopefully last you till I can come and set you free._

_Please take care to use those nuggets sparingly._

_Your friend, _

_Potty_

Draco reread the letter twice, to make sure he hadn't miss anything in the coded letter. He really hated being called Ferret, but until this mess was all cleared up, he would only have to deal with it for a short time longer.

Sighing, Draco refolded the letter and set it aside. So Harry was going to be sending him more money. He was growing short, even though he had only been spending the money that he had accumulated over the years, and never used.

Until now.

Against his better judgment, Draco looked over at his neighbor's house. The first thing he noted, was that all the lights were still turned off. And that a familiar car was in the driveway.

A feeling of dread washed over him at that sight of that car. "Serena," he whispered and jumped to his feet.

Something just wasn't quite right.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope this chapter to your liking. Sorry about the cliffhanger but the next chapter has to be all by itself. I hope to have the next chapter up by friday before Christmas. Happy Holidays

LP


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning:** Language, Death, Violence and Hoplessness. You have been warned, if you cannot handle graphic violence please do not continue.

Chater ten:  
Nobody's Home

Serena felt like she couldn't breathe. Her chest felt tight, her heart aching. She shut the door behind her and only paused for a second on Draco's porch.

_I wont cry, _she told herself. _I wont cry over him._

Shaking her head at the burn in her eyes, she hurried from the porch. Jumping to the grass below, she crossed his lawn to reach her yard.

She checked to make sure the driveway was empty, as she hurried to her own porch. She could not handle dealing with Charlie, or any other of her mother's boyfriends.

Shutting her front door, Serena looked at her living room. She hardly recognized it. It had been so long since she had stepped inside her house. And even before that, she hardly spent time anywhere but in her room.

"Mom," she called, hearing her voice waver. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the front door. _Why does it hurt_, she wanted to know. It wasn't like she wanted to have sex. But then, it hadn't been his words that had hurt her. The look on his face had made her heart ache. The horrified stare had seared right through her soul.

He was disgusted by the thought.

Shivering in the cold house, she pushed herself away from the door. Obviously, her mother was at work, which, would make this a whole lot easier.

Slipping her soaked socks from her feet, Serena left the living room and quickly went to her bedroom. She tossed the soiled socks into her hamper, and went to grab another pair.

She pulled them on over her cold feet and grabbed an extra pair of shoes. She slipped them on, before going to her closet and grabbing another backpack. Like her other one, this one was stocked with overnight material.

She never knew when she wouldn't be able to go home.

Walking to her bed, she tossed the bag onto the mattress. Then with great reluctance, she began to pack more clothes. She made sure to stuff the bag with a couple of shirts, clean underwear and socks. She didn't bother with extra pants. She would just wear what she already had.

Rubbing at her eyes, she willed the tears away, promising herself, she would have time to cry later. When she was safe and far far away from here. _Away from everyone I've ever known._

She had promised herself, three years ago, that she would escape. That she would find the right moment, when it wouldn't hurt so much to say goodbye to her mother, and she would leave. Walk away from her life that had given her grief and pain and so much sorrow.

Closing her eyes, she fought the memories that tried to surface. Memories of her spending time with Draco. She liked him a lot. More than she had expected she could. But she couldn't burden him any longer. It wasn't fair. To either of them.

Serena zipped her bag shut and went back to her closet to grab her jacket. She would miss him. But maybe when she was older, when the loss of his friendship didn't hurt so bad, she might come back.

Maybe they could start over. She wouldn't be the weak teenager next-door. She would be an adult. Maybe he would want to be her friend then.

Serena shrugged her bag over her shoulders and solemnly left her bedroom. She had planned to leave when she turned eighteen. But she could not longer wait anymore. Not with Charlie back in her mother's life.

In the living room, Serena turned to head into the kitchen. She would grab some food to last her till she got to the next city. She had a friend there who was willing to give her a room to stay. Said she would help her find a job.

Serena froze in the kitchen entranceway. She felt her heart leap to her throat and the blood drained from her face. It left her pale and weak as she stared at the body on the kitchen linoleum. "Mom," she whispered, her voice suddenly hoarse.

The woman who laid on the floor didn't move.

Serena checked the rest of the kitchen. She couldn't see any blood. Rushing to her mother's side, she fell to her knees beside the older woman. "Mom," she called out, touching her mother's shoulder. The woman didn't stir, but laid still.

She would have thought her dead, head it not been for the steady rise and fall of her chest. "Oh mom," she whispered. She could see a bruise forming on the older woman's face, below her left eye. And then there were bruises around her neck.

Getting to her feet, Serena went to look for the phone. She would have to call the police. And hopefully this time they would lock Charlie away for good.

Serena paused at where the phone was usually hung up, and found the receiver missing. Frowning, Serena left the kitchen in search of the phone.

"Looking for something," a voice inquired from the front door.

Her heart stopped. For one fleeting moment, her heart refused to beat, but as soon as the shock of hearing his voice passed, her heart slammed painfully against her ribcage.

Lifting her frightened gaze, she stared at the man who haunted her dreams. Who made her feel unsafe in her own house.

The man who had put both her and her mother in the hospital.

Taking a step back, she felt her bag slip from her shoulder and fall at her feet. The man sneered and suddenly he was lunging at her.

She gasped, her feet tripping over her bag in her haste to run away. Serena grabbed the wall next to her, steadying herself before she could fall down.

Where could she go? He was blocking the only exit. Her window!

Serena was running before her mind had even processed her escape plan. She was running down the narrow hallway, turning sharply into her bedroom.

But he was suddenly there, grabbing her hair and shoving her towards her bed. Serena cried out, tripping forward and falling against her mattress. Rolling over, Serena stared, her chest rising and falling so quickly, she could barely catch enough breath of air to fill her starving lungs. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her chest, she feared it would break right through her rib cage.

"You put me away for three years," Charlie said in a dead whisper as he slowly advanced on her. There was a calmness over him, that scared her. It was like that night all over again.

He hadn't been mad, he hadn't even been angry. Just calm. Calm and cool as he stabbed her with the knife.

Looking at his hands, she found them empty. No knife this time. This time, he wanted to hurt her with his bare hands.

Drawing herself up on her bed, she tried to throw herself to the other side of it. But Charlie grabbed her ankle, yanking her back toward him.

Serena tried screaming. Maybe someone would hear her. But he slammed his clenched fist against the side of her face. Her head jerked to the side so fast, she thought her head would snap off. She tasted something thick and metallic in her mouth. Spitting she watched blood spray from her lips.

Gagging, she moaned as her tongue, her cheek, her whole head throbbed.

Before she could figure out what was bleeding, she felt his hands around her throat and she was pinned to the bed with his massive body on top of her.

Panicking, Serena tried clawing at him. She raked her nails down his face, his hands, but his grip only tightened in his controlled rage.

She tried gasping for air as her lungs cried out, begging to be fed. But his hold on her didn't loosen. She felt black spots dotting the edge of her vision.

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't fight him off. _No_, she pleaded. _I don't want to die!_

Just when she thought her lungs were going to give, and her heart would stop its erratic pounding in her ears, she felt his hands leave her throat.

Serena would have cried, but she was so weak, so tired, she could do nothing but lay there and breathe. Her starving lungs filled with air, and she could feel herself drift off to sleep, despite the danger she was in.

A painful slap to the side of her face woke her up moments later. She found Charlie sitting on her stomach, his thighs pressing painfully into her ribcage that felt battered and bruised.

"Rise and shine sleepy head," he called with a sickening laugh.

Serena's vision doubled. _How many, _she wondered. How many times had she passed out, only to have him slap her. Bring her back to consciousness. Only to strangle her back to unconsciousness. She'd lost count.

She felt tears sting her eyes, when she felt his hands wrap around her throat, felt his thumbs digging into her jugular. Numbly, she gagged and gasped, feeling her lungs scream inside. Her heart crying out at the torture of being deprived. Of its oxygen.

_No more, _she begged. _Let me die._

She could not go through this again. Not another one. Through blurred eyes, she stared at the wall. Could see her light from her lamp creating strange shadows.

Darkness crept at the edges of her vision. It was growing and growing. Soon she would be smothered by the darkness. Only to be rudely awakened. Or maybe this time he'll finish her off.

Serena's fingers weakened their hold on his hands. Almost there. Then suddenly her eyes saw the lamp. It sat on her nightstand. It was made of glass and metal.

With renewed strength, Serena threw her flailing arm out to the lamp, her fingers grazing the edge of it. Stretching, she felt her fingers curl around the cord. Please, she begged. Just a little longer.

Pulling the lamp closer, she grabbed the lamp by the top of the base. Looking Charlie in the eye, she used what strength she had, and slammed the bottom end of the base down on the back of his head.

His hands immediately let her go as he rolled off of her with a shout.

Serena dropped the lamp, her hands going to her neck as she dragged in air. _I'm alive_, she thought gratefully. She sat there panting for a moment as Charlie grunted at the side of her bed, his hands feeling the back of his head. When he pulled his hand back, she was glad to see blood there.

"You bitch," he snarled at her, his head lifting to look at her. "I'll kill you!"

Throwing herself from the bed, she toppled to the carpet floor in a heap. Groaning at her weak muscles, she scrambled back to her feet.

Serena didn't look to see where he was, but instead she ran from her room. She ran on wobbly legs, and shaking knees. She felt weak and tired. There was hardly any strength left in her.

Unable to stop, Serena slammed against the front door. Crying out, she reached up to touch her head, where it had hit the chain lock. Pulling her hand back, she was startled by the sight of her blood. Wincing from the headache that now throbbed through her entire head, she reached down for the doorknob.

It was locked. Panicking, she tired to work the bolt, but her hands were shaking so bad they wouldn't function right. Hearing Charlie laughing, she whirled around. He was standing right in front of her.

Serena tried ducking around him, but he grabbed a fist full of her hair and slammed her back against the door. She cried out at the impact, her body sagging to the floor in a heap of tingling muscles and numb legs.

Looking up at him, she half wished he would just cut her. Just stab her and get it over with. But he was going hurt her. With his bare hands he would kill her. And it was going to be slow and agonizingly painful. He had said so, many times while he choked her.

Her eyes fell away from his red face. He was still controlling his anger. Rage did not fuel him to do this. Well she wasn't going to give up, not again.

Lunging forward, she grabbed him by the leg and using her teeth, bit down into his thigh till she knew she had drawn blood. She heard his scream and he kicked her in the stomach to get her off.

Grunting, Serena rolled on the carpet of her living room. Tasting more blood in her mouth, she fought not to throw up. Instead she was crawling away. On her hands and knees she escaped into the kitchen.

Her mother was still unconscious, lying very still on the floor. It appeared he hadn't tried to do anything to her while Serena had been unconscious.

With the help of the counter, Serena reached for the knife set, and pulled free the butcher knife.

Slowly turning on her heels, she found Charlie standing in the entranceway, his lips curled in rage. Now his control was gone. But now, she was armed. She may feel weak and exhausted, but adrenaline was racing through her veins. Giving her strength when she had none of her own.

"Don't come any closer," she warned, spitting out more blood that had pooled in her mouth. She held the knife out in front of her.

Instead of listening to her, Charlie leaped at her, his hands out to grab her, the knife, whatever. Serena ducked in fear, but lashed out with the knife. She heard a chocking sound, and suddenly Charlie's weight fell on top of her.

Crying out, Serena crumbled to the floor with Charlie on top of her. Screaming and shouting, she kicked and punched him. She was not going to give up.

She managed to shove him off of her, and she scrambled to a safer distance. Sitting with her back to the countertop, Serena stared at the body that laid still on her linoleum. She watched as blood pooled beneath him. And that was when she noticed the knife sticking out of the center of his chest. It had looked like she had stabbed him in the heart, but the knife had been dragged down the middle of his rib cage, leaving his wound open and spurting blood.

Serena listened, unable to move from where she was curled up on the floor. She could hear his heart, could see each beat it took as blood squirted from the wound. Then suddenly it was quiet, leaving her in the silence of her kitchen, with her mother's unconscious form, and Charlie's dead body.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope this chapter, is emotional enough that you can feel it in every word i wrote. and in every thought Serena had u could relate to the horror she felt. I do apologies fr such a tragic chapter right before Christmas, but not everyone gets a happy ending, i can only promise you, is that Serena's life does become better..

Happy Holidays

LP


	11. Chapter 11

-1Chapter eleven:

That's Where She Lies Broken Inside

Inside his neighbor's house, it was eerily silent. Lifting his wand, he called softly, "Alohamora." The lock clicked and he silently let himself in.

Draco paused in the threshold, listening intently. His eyes searched the room, but he stilled at the sight of blood. Drops of it, leading out of the hallway to the front door. Then it went into the living room only to cross and go to the kitchen.

With a sickening dread, Draco decided to go to the kitchen first. It wasn't long, before he heard someone crying.

_Oh god, _he thought and was standing in the entrance to the kitchen. He first saw Charlie, the man Serena had told him about.

A wave of nausea hit him at the sight of so much blood. _Please don't let it be hers, _he begged. Next to Charlie, was Serena's mother. She appeared fine, with no physical injuries besides the bruise on her cheek and a vague bruise from around her neck. But she was alive, he could see that even from where he stood.

Looking further into the kitchen, Draco's breath caught at the sight of Serena. She sat near the far end, her body curled into a ball as she rocked herself back and forth.

He could hear her choking sobs as they escaped her. Her breath hitched and a moan would escape her. "Serena," he called her name gently.

Her head jerked up, her eyes rimmed with tears, her face stained with blood and tears. He could see the bruise darkening her swollen cheek. If the man wasn't dead, Draco would have killed him with his bare hands.

"D-Draco," she whispered, her hand reaching up to rub her puffy eyes. Her bottom lip was swollen and chapped. When she straightened, he saw the mark around her neck, and he felt his entire body turn cold.

"Oh god Serena," he whispered hoarsely. He hadn't been able to help her. She had to fight this man who had attacked her once before all alone. She had to survive another night of horror without anyone there to help her.

She looked so fragile as she stood there, her body leaning against the counter for support. Her bottom lip quivered, and then suddenly she was in his arms. He didn't even remember crossing the room to reach her. But suddenly his arms were around her, and he was holding her against him with a desperation that scared him.

"I'm so sorry," he said against the side of her head. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

He felt her hands latch onto his shirt, her nails digging into his skin, as she clung to him. "Oh Draco," she cried, her voice wavering. "He- he came back. He- I found my mom like this, and- and then he was here and-" her breath hitched and a wail of pain and fear tore from her throat.

His grip around her tightened, and he let her cry into his embrace, until she was weak and tired. And then he lifted her, when her legs could no longer hold her up. And with great care he carried her out of the kitchen.

He took her away from the pain and fear, and left it behind. When they were back in his home, he shut and locked the door.

"It's going to be okay Serena," he promised her. He carried her through his house, down the hallway and into his bedroom.

At his bed, he gently laid her down. With great care he pulled back the blankets and sheets. Sitting down beside her, he reached out with one hand to cup her swollen cheek.

It angered him to see her harmed. To see her hurting. Easing her up, Draco gently took her shirt off. The frail fabric was covered in blood, and he did not wish for her to wake to such a state.

He was careful, when he help her out of her jeans, her socks and her shoes. When she was dressed in only in her underwear, he helped her dress in one of his shirts.

Leaving her for a moment, he went to his bathroom, and grabbed a few of his potions, and went back to her side. Sitting back down, he pulled his wand free from his pocket. He cast a simple cleaning spell, removing any blood that lingered on her skin.

Draco uncorked the potion that helped heal cuts and abrasions. With gentle hands, he poured some of it in his hands, before he set the bottle aside.

Serena's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled weakly at him. "Draco," she murmured. He smiled in return. With gentle hands, he massaged the potion on her cheek, the back and front of her head. He was careful with the bruises around her neck, and the scrapes on her hands and knees.

He checked her over, making sure he didn't miss one, before he uncorked the next bottle. "Drink this," he instructed. "It will help you sleep."

Helping her sit up, he tilted the vile to her lips, and she swallowed grudgingly. "Good," he said softly. He set that bottle aside as well. Getting up, he moved to pull the blankets over her.

"Draco," she called out fearfully, when he had turned to leave. Turning back, he looked back at her. "Don't leave me."

Going back to her side, he touched her forehead. "I wont be far," he told her. She grabbed his hand, startling him. "Stay with me, please," she begged.

She wouldn't let his hand go, so Draco gave up on arguing. Lying down next to her, Draco leaned back against the headboard of his bed, and Serena curled up next to him.

Even as she fell asleep, with her face pressed against his thigh, her hand never let his go.

----

Serena woke to the feel of the sun touching her cheek. Opening her eyes, she was first alerted to the sense of someone next to her.

Looking up, Serena found Draco sitting next to her on the bed. His back was against the headboard, his chin resting against his collar bone.

His hand brushed across her spine and she smiled at the comfort. "Draco," she whispered and he hummed beneath his breath, but he didn't wake. "Lay down with me."

She hadn't expected a reply, but suddenly he was scooting down the bed next to her. She moved back to give him room on the bed. When he finally laid on his back next to her, she quickly curled up at his side.

Briefly she slept, in and out of consciousness. But when Draco stirred, she felt him tense at her side.

He tried to move away, but she moved her arm to drape it across his chest. She snuggled even closer, enjoying the warmth of his body next to her.

She heard him sigh and then suddenly he was holding the hand that she had used to keep him close, last night and this morning. He kissed the top of her head and the act of kindness brought tears to her eyes.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to keep her breathing appear normal. She didn't want this moment to end. Not right away at least.

"I wont let anything ever happen to you again," he murmured to the top of her head. "I promise."

Her eyes opened on their own violation. Lifting her head, she looked at him. She expected him to pull away from her, shy away like he had yesterday. But instead, with his other hand, he brushed away the stray tears that had fallen.

Reaching up with her own hand, Serena held his hand against her cheek, and just stared at him. She didn't want to think about what had happened last night. She didn't want to ever have to think about it.

But she could see the sadness in his eyes and knew why it was there. "Draco," she began to speak, but he shook his head. "It's all right Serena," he replied. "If you ever choose to tell me about it, I want you to do so when you're ready."

Serena smiled at him, smiling through her tears and then suddenly she was crying. She buried her face in his chest. A sob that seemed to shake her entire body, tore its way from her throat.

"I was so scared," she cried into his shirt. "I never want to feel like that again."

Draco nodded, his arms tightening around her, so that she was pressed firmly against him. "I promise, you wont," he said fiercely. "He's dead and I made sure you're mother was taken to the hospital."

"Thank you, thank you for everything Draco," she said tiredly, as her tears began to dry.

"Serena, I just-, don't ever feel guilty for what happened last night," he told her. "You were defending yourself and there is nothing wrong with that. Living with that guilt can destroy you."

Serena lifted her watery gaze to his. "You sound as if- like someone had to tell you the same thing," she said and she touched the side of his face. There was a deep sadness that lingered in his eyes. One she knew she would see in her own gaze if she were to look in a mirror.

"When I was seventeen, I killed my father," Draco spoke softly, his features torn with grief. "Harry told me, that I had only been protecting him. But in fact, I had been protecting myself. I had felt selfish, and guilt tore me apart. But Harry told me there was nothing wrong with wanting to survive. It only meant I was human."

"Draco," she murmured.

"He destroyed our family, killed my mother, not physically, but emotionally. He caused her death. And then he tried to hurt the only friend I ever had," he felt like a runaway train. The words were flowing from him like a busted dam and there was nothing to fix the leak now.

"I'm sorry," he said gravely, knowing this wasn't what she needed. To bare his problems along with her own. "Are you hungry, can I get you any food?" He tried to free himself from her hold, but her grip tightened, holding onto him as if for dear life.

"Please," she begged him. "Tell me more."

He looked at her, and saw that she wanted to know. So instead of refusing, he nodded. "There isn't a whole lot to tell," he tried to tell her. "I don't care," she replied. "I just want to get to know you, the real you."

----

It was strange for her to say something like that. Like she knew he hid the truth from everyone.

Lowering his gaze, he stared at the hand that held his. It was so much smaller than his, and he realized how small and fragile she was. She was just a kid, and already she'd faced worst battles than he had in his entire life.

_And I thought I had it bad, _he thought. _At least I had had a mother who cared about my well being._

"I loved my mother," he said. "And I admired my father, at first. Before things had gone bad."

He sighed. He didn't feel comfortable talking about this. He'd never told a soul. Hadn't wanted to speak about his misgivings. When he had been a kid he had to appear like he had it all. But in fact he had nothing.

"When I was in school, I was a real prat," he continued. "I made everyone feel like they were the dirt beneath my shoe, that I was better. But I only did that, so that they wouldn't see how small and insignificant I felt."

Draco looked at her, wanted to see what she thought of him. He really wanted to know what she was thinking. But her expression was adamant. Her beautiful eyes, so big and blue stared at him, waiting, eager to hear more.

But he knew she was only eager to avoid her own tragedy. But he understood. He had had seven years of isolation to avoid his own, it was only fair he gave her the same amount of time.

Reluctantly, he spoke of his past, speaking about his years at home, at Hogwarts. That when he was at home, he longed to return to school, so that he could avoid the hell his life was spiraling into.

"I've done horrible things," he admitted. "I've hurt people, like Charlie has hurt you. But then one day, I realized what I had become, what I had lost, and what little I had gained by making my father's mistakes.

"I went to Harry and despite all reasons, he believed me when I said I wanted out. His friends didn't believe me, but he did."

Here he hesitated, his heart tearing as he thought about the events coming. "I told him that there was going to be an attack, and that he and his friends would need to be prepared," he started again. He spoke carefully, as he remembered that night. "My father was there. He had been furious with what I had done, and he went after the only friends I had."

"And you killed him," Serena spoke quietly. Draco nodded and was started when she hugged him, her arms wrapping him in a tight embrace. "Draco, you're not a bad person," she whispered, her voice straining against building emotions. "People do things, even bad things, to make it seem like we have a normal life. We lie, we cheat, we steal. You may have been mean, and cruel, but only because that was all you knew."

She lifted her gave from his chest, and he saw that she was crying. "You shouldn't be punished for a mistake. You atoned for them," she continued to defend him. Just like Harry continued to defend him. "You proved that with me. You took me in, helped me, healed me, and cared for me, when you could have easily tossed me out."

Her words, lessoned the pain in his heart, and it brought a small smile to his face. Gently, he kissed the top of her head. "Thank you Serena," he murmured to the top of her head.

He held her close. They didn't speak, as she drifted off to sleep. Her injuries were healing fast and he was grateful, that they wouldn't be there long to remind her of that terrible night.

"I'll make sure nothing bad will ever happen to you again," he told her while she slept. And he meant it. He would find a way, some way to make sure she lived the rest of her life without that fear again. So that she could live a normal, healthy life, filled with laughs.

Because he loved seeing her smile, and loved to hear the sound of her laugh.

They were both rare, but very beautiful. "Everything will be okay, I promise," he added, and brushed back her bangs from her forehead.

Draco shifted on the bed some, getting comfortable, and was pleased to see Serena automatically snuggle closer to him. Closing his eyes, he silently drifted off to sleep, a smile still lingering on his lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve:  
There's No Place To Go

Serena couldn't believe she was living with a wizard. It was crazy and yet it made a whole lot of sense. That explained the sudden appearance of furniture, the empty cupboards one day, being stocked another, when she knew he couldn't have gone to the store.

And those bottles without labels. The ones that worked miracles on her aches and pains. And healed cuts in days.

Like now. A little over a week had passed, and she was as good as new. No cuts, no scrapes and no bruises. It had made talking to the police easy. There was no evidence to say she had been in the house.

The police seemed to believe Draco's word, when he said she had been staying at his house, waiting for her mother to get home. They had had no idea, she'd been locked inside the house. Had heard no shouting or screaming.

And Serena had confirmed his story. Her mother would be released, have been found not guilty by self defense, for the death of Charlie Winslow.

And Serena had never been happier.

Draco had let her move in. Had helped her move her furniture into the spare bedroom. He had also promised to help her get back into school, come September, so that she could finish her last year and graduate.

She owed him so much, for everything he had done. She could not see the boy who he claimed he had once been. A self serving jerk, who looked out only for himself, and stomped on others to get to the top of everything.

He just wasn't that person. There wasn't a single drop of that boy left in the man, who had helped her out. The man, she was beginning to love.

On her eighteenth birthday, Serena went out to visit some friends, and had a wonderful time, for the first time in forever. For once, she hadn't had to hide bruises, or pretends she was happy while in their company.

Because, she was happy. Things were really starting to look good.

"Draco, I'm home," she called, after returning from her trip into the city. Molly and Melvin had even mentioned the change in her. Molly accused her of being in love, and that she was hiding her boyfriend from them. While Melvin had thought it was because she was going back to high school, to finish her last year.

Both were a little right. A lot had to do with, she was living her life now. Without her mother's guilt trips, without her mother's abusive boyfriends. And she was sharing her life with Draco Malfoy, the man next door, who had let her into his life, and had given hers back.

"Draco," she called again. The house was dark, save for a slight glow from the kitchen. _Strange_. With Draco being out on the run, he tried not to get out much. She had been a little anxious over this news.

In hiding from the Magic Community. Or as he had called them, the Ministry of Magic. Just because of a mistake. A mistake he had already done enough punishment for.

Dropping her bag next to the door, Serena kicked off her shoes, and started across the living room. _Maybe he had to get groceries_, she thought.

Thinking of food, made her stomach growl. Smiling sheepishly, Serena headed for the kitchen to get a snack.

"Happy Birthday!"

Upon entering, she stopped, her heart leaping to her throat, and her breath caught. The glow she had seen came from the eighteen candles lit upon a beautifully made cake sitting in the center of the table. Hanging over her head was a banner, shouting Happy Birthday, and was suddenly singing the birthday song with her name inserted into the rhyme.

She couldn't believe he remembered. He had remembered that June 30th was her birthday. Standing at the kitchen counter, Draco turned to look at her from where he chopped some kind of produce for whatever meal he planned to make for dinner.

"Welcome home," he greeted, a small smile touching his lips.

Serena felt her own lips tremble. What had she done to deserve such a nice person to be in her life?

And what would she do, if he ever decided to leave?

_Fall apart_, she was sure. He was more than a friend to her. He may see her as a little kid and someone who needs his charity. But his kindness had touched her heart. He had opened up old wounds, only to permanently heal them.

He had showed her, how to love and how to hope and dream again.

"What's wrong," he asked, leaving the counter and moved towards her.

Serena lifted a hand to her face, and felt tears clinging to her lashes. She closed her eyes, and let them fall. "Serena," he spoke softly to her, his voice sounding concerned.

Opening her eyes, Serena stared at his face through a blur. "Its your Birthday. You're supposed to be happy," he chided and wiped away the lingering tears from her eyes. "Come on, blow out your candles, and make a wish."

Serena nodded and let him lead her to the cake. He pulled back the chair and she fell into it.

She stared at the burning candles, her tears finally dry on her cheeks and no longer falling. Thinking long and hard, she decided on one wish. _I wish- that Draco could one day- be as happy as I am now, _she thought to herself, not speaking the words aloud.

Taking in a deep breath, she blew out the candles in one breath, and hoped that that was a good sign.

"Dinner isn't ready yet," he said, standing right behind her. "But I don't think I can wait till then, for you to open your present."

"A present," she echoed. "B-but Draco, you shouldn't have. You've given me so much all ready."

He shook his head and turned away from her, heading back into the kitchen area. Serena watched him bend down. "Close your eyes," he instructed her.

Sighing, she did as she was told, since arguing with him was pointless. Maybe there was one thing of that boy left in him. His stubbornness seems to not have faded at all over his years of solitude.

She heard him approach her and whatever he was holding did not make a sound. She grew antsy, eager to see what it was he had gotten her. She felt him next to her, but she didn't open her eyes.

That is until it made a noise. _That sounded like_- she stopped, her eyes opening and she found herself staring into a pair of garnet eyes.

Silky black fur, a slender little body, and a skinny tail. It had small paws, and a shiny bald spot shaped into a crescent moon on its forehead. "A cat," she breathed, feeling her eyes burning as tears threatened to fall.

Gingerly, her hands crept out and took the cat from his out stretched hands. The cat meowed again, and purred when she cuddled her close to her chest. "You bought be a cat," she whispered in disbelief.

"Well, I knew how much you like Hegwig, and I was going to get you your own owl, but I saw her, and well-" he shrugged, a sheepish look crossing his face.

"Its perfect," she said hastily. "Oh Draco thank you so much!"

She was really crying now. No one had ever given her such a wonderful gift. Her own pet.

"Don't thank me yet. At least until you've heard her nag," he warned her. _Nag_, she wondered. _What does he mean_-

"I beg your pardon!" the cat suddenly snapped. "I do not nag."

Serena felt her eyes widen, as the cat spoke. "It talked," she said, but she did not toss the cat away in fright. Draco had already mentioned the wonders of his world already. This was a piece of it he was sharing with her.

"I can take it back," he said quickly. "They had this male cat, white, he seemed more friendly, but I thought you might want a female companion."

Serena shook her head, as the black cat spluttered from within her grasp. "No, Draco," she reasoned. "She's absolutely perfect."

The black cat nodded, as if agreeing with her. "So what is your name," Serena asked her.

"Luna," she replied. "Now could you put me down?"

Letting the cat go, she watched her bound off out of the living room, leaving her and Draco alone. "You're sure," he asked again. "Cause when that old bat starts nagging, she doesn't stop."

"I heard that," Luna hissed from within the living room.

Serena stood and went to him, and in one quick motion, pulled the taller man into a tight embrace. "Thank you so much," she whispered, burying her nose against his shoulder. "You have no idea how much this means to me, really."

His arms hugged her back and Serena felt love swell within her chest. Pulling back a fraction, she looked up into his face.

She'd been wondering all day, since her conversation with Molly, what it would be like. But that actually was a lie. She truly had been thinking about it, that day when Darien had accused Draco of having ulterior motives.

That day, Draco had appeared appalled by the idea of being with her like that. But maybe, maybe that had to do with her being so young? But she was of legal age now. She was eighteen, considered an adult.

Would he want to be with her like that now?

There was only one way to find out, and Serena was willing to give it a try. She had wasted seventeen years of her life being scared. She was done living that life.

Having never done anything like this before, Serena recalled all those romance movies Molly had dragged her to watch.

Lifting her hands to touch his face, she watched his face for any repulsive reaction. All she noticed was the slight tension building in his shoulders, in his body. She could feel it against her, in the way he held himself very still.

She raked her fingers through his hair, found it smooth, despite it being slicked back, without an errant hair out of place. Then carefully, all the while watching his face, she rose up on her tip toes. As she did this, she eased his head down, and he didn't fight her.

Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest, she was sure he could feel it against his own ribcage. But he didn't say so. Instead all he did was breathe her name as they hesitated just far away enough that they didn't touch.

She really wanted to see if he would go the extra way, she wanted to know if he really wanted this. It was her first kiss, she didn't want to mess it up.

Her doubt warred with her, and before she knew it, she pressed her lips against his, in a chaste kiss, before drawing back. Her cheeks were bright red, her eyes trained on the ground at their feet.

_How embarrassing, _she thought. _I chicken out at the last minute. He must think I'm so immature._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simple and yet sweet. Things pick up between the cute couple. But how far will it go between them?

LP


	13. Chapter 13

Srry for the long wait, things been a little off lately, I hope to have the next chapter soon, before I pack up all my computers and move… don't want to leave u hanging too long.

LP

Chapter thirteen:  
To Dry Her Eyes

Draco stared down at the blushing blonde, who he still held within his tight embrace. He didn't know what to make of what had just happened. Except for that she had kissed him.

_But why had she_, he wanted to know. He waited till her gaze lifted to meet his and he studied her flushed cheeks.

But she wouldn't speak, wouldn't tell him why. And he was too much of a coward to ask. He didn't think he could handle hearing that it was just a kiss of gratitude.

He valued her friendship too much, to question it. But there were times, when he hoped for more. It was silly.

He was older than her, her being barely an adult now, didn't need an emotional wreck like him hanging onto her. But he feared that day, when she would leave. When she finally decided it was time to move on, and live her life to the fullest.

What would he do?

He couldn't simply just go back to his lonely solitude. He'd enjoyed her company too much, longed for their nightly talks. Longed to see her smile, to hear her laugh.

How could he live without that?

He would do anything to keep that, to hold onto those memories. Even if it meant they would be just friends. He felt like a foolish old man. Longing for a child, and yet she held him like a woman would.

Draco touched her cheek and smiled. But he stepped away, letting her go. He went back to the counter, putting his back to her, as he returned to making their dinner. He would not make her think, he expected sex in return for helping her. Like her friends had told her he would.

All he wanted, was to see her happy.

"Would you set the table," he asked. She didn't answer, but he heard her moving about the kitchen, getting plates and cups and silverware for their dinner.

When she neared him, to get the napkins, Draco stopped her by touching her arm. Dropping the knife, he turned towards her.

She wouldn't look at him and he realized that he must have hurt her feelings. When he had only wanted to appear civilized, he had come out more brutal by ignoring her feelings. And ignoring his own.

"Serena," he said her name and she looked up then, her eyes filled with unshed tears, tears she refused to let go. Saddened, that he had hurt her, he leaned down and kissed her eyelids, and tasted the salty tears she shed because of him. They were bitter, but he hoped to change that.

Draco made sure to kiss her other eyelid, taking away her tears. And then he kissed her lips, not lingering long, but just enough to show her, that he wished to stay.

When he drew back, he held her startled gaze. "Don't cry," he begged her. "Not because of me. I want you to be happy Serena. And I hope you can be, with me."

Her bottom lip trembled, but to his word, no tears came. She nodded, and her trembling lips broke out into a warm smile. "Of course Draco," she shouted and threw her arms around him.

He laughed, his arms encircling her waist as he drew her off her feet. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," she admitted in the crook of his neck.

Warmth filled his heart, and he swung her around, his arms holding her in a tight hug. "And neither would I," he said in return.

When he finally set her back down on her feet, they were both smiling. The tension that had fallen on them was lifted. "Now that dinner is almost finish," he began. But he didn't have to say more.

Serena danced away from his arms, and grabbed the napkins. "Then I will finish setting the table," she said with a grin, and hurried back to the adjoining dinning room.

----

The weeks that followed her birthday, were the best weeks, he had ever had. August had turned out to be a very hot month, the sun's heat, making the temperatures rise up into the nineties.

Today, both Serena and himself lingered inside the house, even though as the sun began to set, the temperature was slowly cooling to a much more comfortable heat. It was going to be a warm night, but Draco wasn't in the mood to care about the heat flux.

Instead, while he held his recent book, he watched from the corner of his eyes, as Serena drew. They were huddled on his couch, before the muggle TV, which of course was blank.

She had her legs curled beneath her and her sketch book laying in her lap. With her right hand, she sketched with the new drawing pencils he had bought her just the other day.

From his angle, he couldn't see what she was drawing, but their was determination in her expression as she focused on her art.

But that wasn't what held him distracted tonight. No, tonight he thought about the last two letters Harry had sent him. Harry was begging him to stop using magic, to stop spending. That he needed to be cautious.

The last letter, the one he had received last night after Serena had gone to bed, held his attention. The Ministry knew where he was.

Harry had written it would only be days, before they arrived. Harry had told him he needed to leave now.

But he couldn't. And he wouldn't.

If he chose to leave, Serena would want to come with him. She had already told him once, she would follow him anywhere. And he would gladly take her with him.

But she had a life here, he had argued with himself. She has friends, and memories, not all bad, in this city. He didn't want to take her away from that.

That was why he had written Harry, saying he couldn't. He had written, he was sorry for all the trouble he had caused, but he was in no shape to leave.

Draco sighed, his eyes falling shut as his mind warred within his head. But if the ministry came for him, what would happen to her. More than likely they would Obliviate her memory.

She would forget everything about him. And then she would be back in that hell hole, living her youth all over again. He couldn't let that happen.

Serena looked up from her drawing, her head tilting towards him. "Draco, what-" she was cut off, by the sudden pop.

She shrieked, but Draco had been ready for it. Despite his torn thoughts, despite the distraction, he had been waiting for their arrival.

Draco pushed Serena to the floor before the couch, all the while getting to his feet to meet the arrival. And he wasn't disappointed by who stood in his living room.

"Potter," he said aloud, his body relaxing, but only some. Standing behind the couch and not far from the front door, Harry Potter straightened his robes with a huff.

"Bloody hell," the man growled, his face twisted in a grimace. The man's black hair had grown some over the years, but only to the point that it curled over the collar of his robes at the back of his neck. Bright green eyes, once filled with frustration and anger, glared at Draco through wire rimmed glasses.

"You better be careful, Potter," he teased the other man. "You're starting to sound just like me."

"I doubt it," Harry shot back, and crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes left Draco, and inspected the living room he had just apparated into. "Love what you have done to the place," he mused aloud. "Now, I came from all the way from England, to see what the hell is keeping you here."

Again, the man looked around. "Can't say I see much," he said.

Serena must have tried to peek out behind the couch, or something, because suddenly, Harry's gaze singled her out, even though she was down on the ground and out of his eye sight. "Who is that," Harry asked, trying to get a good look.

Harry stepped forward, rounding the couch and stopped when he towered over the young blonde. "Oh well now it all makes sense," Harry mutter. "Malfoy, just because you have a girlfriend, doesn't mean you should allow yourself to get caught!"

"The Ministry will be here soon, you'll be lucky, they don't just kill you on the spot," Harry continued to rage.

"Wait," Serena said and hurried to get to her feet. "The Ministry. You mean the one that's after you?"

Serena looked from him, to Harry, and then back again. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "We need to get you out of here, before they find you." She whirled around, racing towards the front door. "I'll call for Hegwig, she shouldn't be far," she said and slipped out through the front door, before he could stop her.

"See," Harry exclaimed, waving his arm at the girl. "Even she understands the dire situation!"

"Harry," Draco said softly. "I need to ask you a favor."

Harry paused in his tirade on how Draco was being completely astute and that he needed to get his head out of arse and take a look around once and a while. "I know I'm not in the right position to ask you this, but I could really use a friend's help," Draco continued. He was playing on Harry's loyalty to his friends, in hopes the man would forget the fact that he had already given Draco a favor.

"Of course," Harry replied. "What is it?"

Draco sighed, his head falling forward so that his chin rested against his collar bone. "Serena is the reason why I couldn't leave," he said at last. "I cant leave her behind, but I cant take her with me. All I'm asking you, is please look after her."

"What are you saying," Harry asked him.

Lifting his head, Draco stared at the one man, who had given him friendship, when everybody else had given him scorn. "I'm not going back into hiding," he answered. "When the Ministry comes, they can do to me, whatever they please. But I need you to make sure, Serena is kept safe. She can't go back to the life she had. She's barely survived it so far.

"Please Harry, please make sure Serena is able to grow up living the life, neither of us were given."

Harry's expression was one of confusion, but the man nodded. "Of course," he said in reply.

But before the man could say anymore, there were several loud pops that filled his living room, startling the two.

Looking around, Draco stared at the end of five different wands. At the other end of each wand, were five well trained Aurors, ready to either curse him, or haul him off to Azkaban.

"Harry, what is the meaning of this," Mad Eye Moody snarled.

At first, Harry didn't answer, but then slowly his head dropped, defeat slumping his shoulders. Harry wanted him to still try and run.

"I was sent a letter from Malfoy, in which he was surrendering," Harry spoke carefully. "I came here, alone, in hopes of bringing him back, without any harm."

There was no argument. But being the savior of the Wizarding World, gave him that kind of political power.

The door behind Harry, suddenly opened and Serena stepped inside. She gasped, her eyes widening. "Draco," she called and tried to run to him. But Harry held her back.

Draco looked to the floor, his gaze hollow. "I'm ready," he said and held out his arms.

He only looked up once to look at her. He was flagged on all sides by the Aurors, as they bound him and got ready to lead him back to be sentenced.

He held her gaze steady as he waited to be hauled off. "Its okay Serena," he said to her in a soft voice, not wanting them to hear. "Harry will make sure you're taken care of."

"But I don't want to be taken care of," she cried, her eyes swollen with tears. "I just want to be with you."

His gaze fell away, as he felt tears of his own fill his eyes. "Keep your promise Potter," he warned the dark haired man, who still kept Serena from running to him.

"I will," Harry replied. "I will keep all of my promises."

"Lets go," Moody growled and gave Draco a shove out the door.

"Draco!" Serena cried, struggling against Harry's restraining arms. "Draco no!"

Draco didn't look back at her. He couldn't stand to see the tears he caused her. He had never wanted to make her cry, to be the cause of her sadness. But it seemed, he hadn't changed all that much from the boy he used to be after all.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
She's Lost Inside

"I'm home," Serena Blake shouted upon entering the house. She listened intuitively, wondering if her call fell on deaf ears. Not that she would have minded. Being alone today sounded like a good idea for a change.

"In here Serena," she heard Harry's familiar voice shout. Ever since that day, when those men had appeared in Draco's living room, she'd been living with Harry Potter. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't like living with Draco either.

But she sure had learned a lot about Draco's past, over the last six months. Harry had no qualms with indulging her probing questions. And neither did Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend.

"How was school," Harry asked as he came out of the kitchen to meet her in the living room.

She was in her last year of high school now and in a few months she would easily graduate, despite all the days she had missed last year. And she had made a ton of friends here, but she still kept in touch with her friends Molly, Melvin and Darien as often as possible too. Things were finally looking really good for her in the future, for a change.

But despite all that, she still wasn't happy. Serena would gladly take her old life back, if it meant getting Draco back.

Serena sent Harry a reassuring smile, as she set her bag and coat down on the arm of the living room lazy boy. "It was good," she announced. "And I passed my math exams with flying colors!" She was grinning now, as Harry congratulated her and promised to make her something great for dinner.

Waiting until he went back into the kitchen to start dinner, Serena fell tiredly into the lazy boy. The apartment Harry and she shared was great. It was clean, well stocked and moderately decorated. Kind of like how Draco's home was starting to look like during their last week together.

"Draco," she whispered sadly and pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her bent knees. She missed him terribly, fear for him everyday. She cried every night over him.

Serena sat there quietly, lost in her thoughts for the next hour. She thought about him, like she did all the time. She could only hope he was okay, that he was unharmed.

They would not let her visit him, she couldn't even write him. And vise versa. She had no idea if he was still alive at all. All except for Harry's word.

And she had to believe he told her the truth. That he didn't lie when he said everything was fine, that Draco was fine.

A knock at the door had her head lifting from where it had stooped during her jumbled thoughts. _Who could that be_, she wondered. _It wouldn't be Ron_, she thought, she remembered Harry mentioning the young man was at his parents house for the week, some kind of family function or another.

"Serena can you get that," Harry shouted over the sound of the fan from the oven. Whatever was for dinner, it smelled great, she realized.

"Ok," she called in return and reluctantly climbed out of the chair. Reaching up, she wiped at her eyes that felt swollen itched terribly. When she pulled her had back, she was surprised to find tears.

_Great_, she thought as she headed for the front door. Another knock sounded, not any more persistent than the last. Whoever it was, they didn't sound impatient at all.

Without so much as greeting, Serena pulled the front door open as soon as she reached it.

And her heart stopped in her chest. She couldn't breathe, couldn't blink. She couldn't believe who she was seeing. "Draco," she whispered, her voice soft in hope of not shattering whatever dream she was having.

----

She looked beautiful. It was the first thing that crossed his mind when she opened the door. It wasn't almost exactly like that night, when he was taken away. She stared at him, unable to speak. And there were tears in her eyes.

Why did he always make her cry, he wondered. He didn't want to be the source of her tears, but it seemed like it was the only emotion he caused her.

"Who was it Serena," Harry asked, slipping out of the kitchen. "Oh," he said and shook his head ruefully. "Never mind." the dark haired man then went back into the kitchen leaving the two of them alone.

Draco was grateful for the privacy. There was a lot he wanted to say to her. But first things first. "I'm so sorry Serena," he whispered.

The passed six month had been hell on him. Locked away like an animal. It was thoughts of her that kept him alive. Thoughts of seeing her again, gave him hope.

And finally he was free, released from his sentence all because Harry had kept his promise. And by the healthy flush to her skin, the meat on her bones, Harry had kept his other promise as well.

And because he couldn't hold himself back, and because he had missed her so much in the past six months, Draco stepped towards her. She had yet to speak, had yet to even acknowledge his presence besides whispering his name.

Draco touched her face, his hands cradling her heart shaped face, so that he could look into her eyes. This was his chance, there was no way to take back, what he was planning to do.

Unless he didn't do it.

But for once, he wasn't going to be a coward. Not about this. Not with her. Not again.

He bent his head down, ghosting his lips across hers. He watched her eyes widen in surprise, saw her flush brighten.

Draco smiled briefly, before claiming her lips with his own. A small whimper escaped her and suddenly her arms were wrapped around his neck, holding herself against him.

Chuckling, he angled his head over hers and caught her bottom lip between his teeth. He bit with only enough pressure to make her gasp and he deepened the kiss.

She was making these amusing sounds from the back of her throat, her hands gripping at his shoulders. Her body trembled within his embrace.

When he finally pulled back, they were both breathless. She was clinging to him and he could hear her heart racing in her chest, its tempo matching his own. "I've missed you so much," she said at last. And then her hands touched his freshly shaven face, her fingertips soft against his skin.

She pressed her lips against his briefly, then kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his chin. And then she was holding him, her embrace warm and loving. "Don't you ever leave me again," she breathed against his throat.

Draco shook his head. "Never," he replied. "I love you Serena Blake, and I plan to never leave, for as long as you want me around."

She pulled back to look up into his face. She was crying again. "I always make you cry," he said sadly and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb.

"Draco Malfoy, I've loved you from the day I stood on your porch out in the rain," she said through her tears. "And I will love you for as long as I live."

"Then you two better shut the bleeding front door and stop letting all the heat out," Harry snapped from the kitchen entry way. "Bloody hell." the young man shook his head in disgust and stalked back into the kitchen.

Draco smirked, but did as he was told and shut the front door. With one arm wrapped around the small blonde at his side, the two of them followed Harry into the kitchen, where he was cooking something that smelled awfully delicious.

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there you have it, the end of Night Games. I hope it was all to your liking. I hope to have Morning After up and running soon, but that will have to wait till after i move. Well i gotta run. you all take care.

LP signing out


End file.
